Il mio destino è qui con te
by Ryta Potter
Summary: Che cosa accadrebbe se il famoso trio fosse in realtà un quartetto? La vita del mago più famoso del mondo, come cambierebbe?
1. Premessa

PREMESSA  
  
Questa che vi apprestate a leggere, è una specie di rivisitazione dei primi quattro libri di Harry Potter, che serviranno da base per il resto della storia. Dato che potrebbe risultare un po' pesante, ho cercato di scrivere il meno possibile le cose che già tutti conosciamo, e mi sono soffermata sulle apparizioni più importanti della protagonista. Voglio premettervi che il presente si alternerà diverse volte con i ricordi, così che la storia vi sembrerà più interessante. Dopo tutta questa premessa inizierà la vera storia, ma sta a voi giudicare. mi raccomando, commentate, vi prego!!! Vorrei conoscere il vostro giudizio. Buona lettura Ryta Potter (ogni riferimento a fatti o persone relativi a questo nome, come noterete leggendo, è puramente casuale!) 


	2. Dalla spiaggia al binario 9 e 34 Parte I

IL MIO DESTINO E' QUI CON TE  
  
Dalla finestra le luci notturne di Londra splendevano, illuminando il viso di una donna. Calde lacrime le scendevano dagli occhi castani, e mentre si lasciava trasportare dalla lieve brezza di fine estate, si immerse nei ricordi. ricordi lontani. ricordi tristi e felici. ricordi di una vita legata ad un destino.  
  
CAPITOLO 1  
  
DALLA SPIAGGIA AL BINARIO 9 E 3/4  
  
PARTE PRIMA  
  
Il sole risplendeva con i suoi raggi su una spiaggia della Cornovaglia. L'estate era ormai al culmine, e il caldo era insopportabile, perciò la famiglia Holmes, aveva deciso di trascorrere l'ennesima giornata al mare. La loro abitazione, si trovava nella periferia della cittadina di Penwith, un piccolo centro abitato, dove la gente viveva tranquilla. Gli Holmes conoscevano un luogo un po' isolato, nascosto da alti scogli, dove la frenesia e il caos delle spiagge in piena stagione, erano irraggiungibili. La piccola baia, era diventata da qualche tempo il nascondiglio della loro figlia più grande, Ryta. Ryta aveva undici anni, e come tutti i bambini di quell'età, nel mese di settembre, avrebbe dovuto iniziare a frequentare, gli studi delle medie inferiori, ma in quel periodo, non voleva pensare alla scuola, perché innanzitutto era estate e non voleva rovinarla con pensieri tristi, e poi perché a scuola non aveva una vita semplice. Ora si trovava in acqua, cullando il corpo magro e slanciato tra le onde, e lasciando che la sua lunga chioma castana galleggiasse ondeggiando, e specchiando dei particolari riflessi rossicci. Ryta amava il mare, e trascorreva gran parte della giornata in acqua, e usciva soltanto quando la sua pelle non resisteva più, o sua madre non le urlava dalla riva di venire fuori. Scrutava il cielo con i suoi occhi di un castano scuro, con curiosità, nella speranza di vedere qualche uccello particolare, o di scorgere una forma strana di nuvola, nonostante le immagini fossero sfocate per via dell' assenza degli occhiali che nascondevano sempre i suoi occhi; poco dopo infatti, notò proprio sopra la sua testa, un gufo che volteggiava. Era strano trovarlo da quelle parti, soprattutto in pieno giorno, e la cosa la colpì molto. Ma la colpì ancora di più, quando il gufo la seguì, mentre lei usciva dall'acqua, per far notare anche alla madre quella cosa insolita. - Mamma, guarda in cielo, c'è un gufo!!!- disse la ragazzina verso sua madre intenta a leggere tranquillamente una rivista. La signora Holmes alzò lo sguardo, e vide anche lei l'uccello. - Che strano. non è normale che si aggirino da queste parti!- rispose la donna piuttosto sorpresa. Il gufo sorprendendo sempre di più, non solo Ryta e sua madre, ma adesso anche il signor Holmes e Josh, il piccolo della famiglia, dopo alcuni volteggi, si avvicinò sempre più ai quattro, e alla fine si appollaiò sul bracciolo di una poltroncina da mare proprio davanti a Ryta. La ragazzina notò che aveva una lettera nel becco, era piuttosto grossa, e la carta pergamena, doveva essere molto pesante per l'uccello. Questo la lasciò cadere nelle mani di Ryta non appena lei gliele avvicinò. Poi, emettendo un grido acuto, volò via. Ryta osservò la strana creatura scomparire all'orizzonte, poi però la curiosità prevalse, e senza attende oltre esaminò la lettera che oltre ad essere pesante, era piuttosto strana. Da un lato c'era il suo indirizzo scritto in eleganti caratteri verdi, dall'altra un sigillo a forma di H, contornato da quattro animali che a prima vista sembravano un leone, un tasso, un serpente e un corvo. La aprì con cautela e dopo aver estratto un foglio anch'esso di pergamena giallastra, lo lesse.  
  
SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA DI HOGWARTS  
Direttore: Albus Silente  
  
(Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe, Grande Esorcista,  
Stregone Capo, Supremo Pezzo Grosso, Confed. Internaz. Dei Maghi)  
  
Cara signorina Holmes, siamo lieti di informarLa che lei ha diritto di frequentare la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Qui accluso troverà l'elenco di tutti i libri di testo e delle attrezzature necessarie. I corsi avranno inizio il 1° settembre. Attenda l'arrivo dell' incaricato che il 31 luglio la accompagnerà a Diagon Alley per comprare l'attrezzatura.  
Con ossequi,  
Minerva McGranitt  
Vicedirettrice  
  
Ryta lesse il contenuto più e più volte, ma ogni volta ci capiva sempre meno. Dette la lettera a sua madre, che la lesse ad alta voce, senza tralasciare esclamazioni di stupore, e cambiamenti di voce ad ogni parola. - Ma. allora questo significa che.- Ryta in un primo momento si era quasi spaventata, ma dopo qualche minuto per raccogliere i pensieri e per arrivare ad una conclusione, si rese conto di quello che realmente voleva dire quella lettera. - Sono. una maga!!!- la reazione entusiasta non piacque alla madre, la quale fece una smorfia di rabbia e lasciò cadere sulla sabbia la lettera. - Questo scherzo è proprio di cattivo gusto!!!- il signor Holmes concordò con la moglie e così chiusero l'argomento. Ryta invece, sembrava non volersi arrendere. Raccolse la lettera, la ripulì dalla sabbia e la tenne stretta a sé. - Ma mamma, aspetta a parlare!!! E se non fosse uno scherzo? E se fosse tutto vero? Se io veramente fossi una maga?- - Non dire stupidaggini Ryta, i maghi non esistono!!! Non penserai che vengano proprio a te a dirti che hai dei poteri magici.- rispose la donna in tono ironico. - E allora come lo spieghi il fatto che tutti i miei compagni di classe mi prendano in giro perché secondo loro sono strana? Ragiona, ti sei dimenticata di tutte le volte che mi è capitato qualcosa di insolito, che nessuno è riuscito a spiegare? Quando sono caduta dallo scoglio alto cinque metri, e non mi sono fatta niente, anzi, tutti mi hanno visto rallentare mentre cadevo! L'hai scordato? E quella volta che stava per arrivarmi la mazza da crichet in faccia, e si è fermata magicamente! Sono tutti fatti che si spiegherebbero se questa lettera fosse vera!!!- urlò Ryta mentre fissava con insistenza il volto della madre che si rendeva sempre più ragionevole - Io. io non so se posso fidarmi, ma se fosse tutto vero, sono sicura che potrei essere più felice! Pensaci un attimo, mamma! Frequento una scuola dove tutti mi prendono in giro e mi fanno soffrire, e molti mi evitano proprio perché mi credono "strana". Io non ne posso più di vivere così.- continuò Ryta con voce rotta da alcuni impercettibili singhiozzi, mentre alcune lacrime le scesero dal viso. La madre, vedendola così determinata, si raddolcì e le posò una mano sulla spalla. - E va bene! Qui c'è scritto che un mago incaricato ti verrà a prendere tra quindici giorni, per farti visitare questa.- disse la donna prendendo la lettera e leggendo il nome che non ricordava - . Diagon Alley. Noi lo attenderemo: se entro il trentuno Luglio, non sarà qui, allora piccola mia, dovrai rinunciare a questo sogno, ma. se dovesse venire. beh, allora ci penseremo. Ora goditi questi giorni, e non essere impaziente. Io sinceramente non ci credo molto, perciò ti consiglio di non illuderti troppo; ne potresti soffrire.- la signora Holmes fu abbracciata dalla figlia che non si seppe trattenere per la gioia. Si sentiva ancora confusa, ma il pensiero che forse una nuova vita l'avrebbe attesa, sembrava cancellarle ogni dubbio; e con il cuore in gola e una grande speranza, si preparò ad attendere due lunghissime settimane.  
  
La mattina del trentuno Luglio, la piccola Ryta si svegliò all'alba, nel caso chi fosse venuto a prenderla, non avesse trovato nessuno in piedi. Dormivano ancora tutti infatti, quando lei già in cucina, preparava la colazione. La sua precauzione fu inutile, comunque perché non si fece vedere nessuno. Non stava più nella pelle, e nonostante la madre le avesse detto di non illudersi, lei era convintissima che quel giorno qualcuno sarebbe andato da lei per darle la conferma. Ryta attendeva impaziente in salotto davanti alla porta, ed ogni tanto spiava da fuori dalla finestra gemendo ogni volta che vedeva il vialetto vuoto. Il giorno avanzava sempre di più, e il sole si fece sempre più caldo. Ryta avrebbe voluto essere in acqua in quel momento, ma la ragione e il cuore erano entrambi concordi nell'attendere. La madre si affaccendava per mettere ordine in casa, e ogni tanto spiava la figlia che fremeva sempre di più. Erano le dieci quando il carattere della ragazza prese il sopravvento, e spazientita aprì la porta.. - BASTA, MI SONO STANCATA!!! QUANDO ARRIVERA' QUALCUNO, SI può SAPERE!?!- urlò tanto forte da far spaventare tutti coloro che si trovavano nelle vicinanze. Sembrava che lo avesse chiamato, perché non appena ebbe chiuso la porta sbattendo, il camino iniziò a tremare. Subito tutti si avvicinarono, compresa Ryta. In un secondo dal focolare uscì una nube enorme di cenere e poi sbucò fuori una persona, completamente sporca dalla testa ai piedi! - Cof. cof. scusate, non è stata..cof. una buona entrata!- disse l'uomo tossendo per la fuliggine che aveva aspirato. Dopo aver ripreso fiato, questi si alzò sorridendo a tre persone totalmente incredule, che a bocca aperta non emettevano segni di vita. Ryta invece, era entusiasta e non sembrava per niente sorpresa! Anzi, dopo essersi guardata intorno e aver notato la confusione che aveva creato nel salotto lo strano individuo, gli porse la mano allegramente. - Era ora che arrivasse! Piacere, io sono Ryta Holmes!- l'uomo la guardò, e dopo averle sorriso, tossì per l'ennesima volta, e cercò qualcosa nella manica della tunica sgargiante che indossava. - Molto piacere Ryta, ma adesso se vuoi scusarmi devo rimediare al caos che ho combinato e devo anche darmi una ripulita.- le disse tirando fuori dalla manica una bacchetta, che fece quasi urlare dalla gioia Ryta. Il mago la agitò pronunciando un incantesimo, e in un attimo la cenere sparì ovunque e la casa e lui ritornarono puliti. Adesso che non era più coperto di cenere, la ragazzina notò che era un uomo magro e alto, con i capelli rossi là dove non era stempiato ed un'espressione bonaria in volto. La signora Holmes era a dir poco allibita, ma si riprese velocemente quando la figlia le strattonò la manica della camicia per richiamare la sua attenzione. - Hai visto mamma? Esistono davvero!!!- Ryta non si tratteneva più per la gioia, e adesso fremeva ancora di più. - Scusate per l'improvvisata, ma credo mi stiate aspettando. mi presento, il mio nome è Arthur Weasley, sono il Direttore dell'Ufficio per l'Uso Improprio dei Manufatti Babbani e lavoro al Ministero della Magia, ma oggi sono stato incaricato di accompagnare la signorina Ryta Holmes nel mondo di cui presto farà parte! Lo so che forse troverete tutto così strano, ma spesso famiglie che non hanno poteri come voi, generano maghi e streghe e noi abbiamo il compito di far conoscere loro il mondo a cui appartengono per metà. Signore e signora Holmes, non so se abbiate capito molto di quello che vi ho detto, però sappiate che dovete essere fieri perché vostra figlia è destinata a diventare un'ottima strega, perché è stata scelta dalla più prestigiosa scuola di magia, che è Hogwarts. I corsi inizieranno il primo settembre, ma prima di allora tutti gli studenti devono avere l'attrezzatura necessaria per affrontare un anno scolastico, dall'uniforme ai calderoni per le pozioni. Io oggi, devo portare vostra figlia a Diagon Alley perché è lì che tutti maghi si riforniscono. Devo avere però, il permesso da parte vostra, sia per oggi che per l'anno che dovrà frequentare, che per gli altri sei.- disse il signor Weasley in tono molto sciolto. In effetti, sia il signore che la signora Holmes compresero ben poco di tutti i termini che quel signore così stravagante aveva utilizzato ma un concetto però fu ben chiaro fin dall'inizio. - A-aspetti un momento. in pratica Ryta andrà in quella scuola per sette anni?- domandò il signor Holmes confuso. - Sì, e poi sarà pronta per vivere come un vero mago, e integrarsi nella società!- esclamò deciso il signor Weasley, mentre osservava con aria curiosa il televisore nel salotto. I signori Holmes ci pensarono un attimo, poi guardarono la figlia e notarono che aveva un'espressione a dir poco entusiasta. Con una profondo sospiro e con una miriade di preoccupazioni e di dubbi, acconsentirono. Ryta si lasciò andare agli urli di gioia e abbracciò entrambi i genitori e il fratello Josh, che non aveva ancora capito nulla. Perciò Ryta salutò i genitori ancora increduli, e si preparò a trascorrere una fantastica ed interessante giornata.  
  
**************  
  
Quel giorno. lo ricordava come se fosse stato ieri! Eppure erano trascorsi anni ormai. Visitare Diagon Alley era stata la sua prima esperienza nel mondo dei maghi, e poi ne erano seguite tante altre. ma quella fu anche la prima volta che.  
  
**************  
  
Ryta viaggiò attraverso il suo camino. Il signor Weasley le spiegò che aveva aperto la rete anche con il suo, almeno per quella giornata, e le indicò anche cosa doveva fare, per non uscire dal camino sbagliato. Il viaggio, fu un po' scomodo e violento, ma in pochi secondi, furono a Diagon Alley. Quando uscirono dal pub "Il Paiolo Magico", Ryta si trovò davanti ad una lunga via, molto movimentata: maghi e streghe di ogni età e di ogni tipo, camminavano, chi più lentamente, chi correndo da un negozio ad un altro, altri parlavano o urlavano. Insomma c'era una tale confusione, che Ryta, in un primo momento, non capì dove si trovava, poi focalizzò meglio, e le sembrò tutto straordinario. - Allora Ryta, per prima cosa dobbiamo andare alla banca dei Maghi Gringott, dove cambieremo i soldi babbani che hai con quelli dei maghi, e poi.- disse il signor Weasley, distrattamente prima di essere interrotto da Ryta. - Eh? "babbache"?- fece la ragazzina sconvolta. - Babbani Ryta! Noi maghi chiamiamo gli esseri umani che non posseggono poteri Babbani!- Ryta ci pensò un attimo con un'espressione contrariata. - Mhm. mi sembra quasi una parolaccia.- disse poi mentre il signor Weasley rideva, e la accompagnava verso la Gringott. Durante il tragitto, sorpassarono negozi molto strani, che vendevano oggetti sconosciuti e misteriosi, ma che fecero fremere ancora di più la piccola Ryta per la curiosità. Riuscì a frenare l'impulso di fiondarsi sulla vetrina dove erano esposti dei manici di scopa, se non si rese conto di essere giunta a destinazione. Furono accolti da due folletti piccoli e brutti, che Ryta osservò con meraviglia, mentre entravano. Il signor Weasley, le spiegò che la banca era gestita dai folletti, e lei si rese conto, che quelle creature dovevano essere molto furbe, se gestivano l'unica banca dei maghi. All'entrata, Ryta fu subito colpita dalla sfarzosità e dalla grandezza misteriosa del luogo. Anche dietro ai banconi, c'erano i folletti, che con aria furba, parlavano o osservavano i loro clienti. Il signor Weasley, si avvicinò ad un bancone, e dopo averne salutato uno, prese i soldi che gli Holmes avevano dato a lui in custodia, per la figlia, e li cambiò in monete di bronzo, d'argento e qualcuna anche d'oro, che più tardi Ryta conoscerà come Zellini, Falci e Galeoni. Si diressero verso l'uscita, quando incrociarono un gigante, che fece sbigottire Ryta; aveva il volto ricoperto da una barba nera e cespugliosa, come i suoi capelli, e si notavano a malapena dei grossi, ma dolci occhi neri, e la linea della bocca, che celava un sorriso. Il gigante accompagnava un ragazzino forse della sua stessa età, molto magro, con i capelli nerissimi tutti spettinati, e con gli occhiali che nascondevano gli occhi di un verde intenso. - Oh ciao Arthur, anche tu a lavoro?- la voce era perfetta per la sua stazza, ma anche se era enorme, non sembrava affatto cattivo, anzi destò molto interesse nella ragazza. - Ciao Hagrid. sì, come vedi anch'io sto accompagnando un nuovo studente, ma ora dobbiamo andare, abbiamo ancora tanto da fare!!!- disse il signore Weasley sorridendo, mentre Ryta, intanto, osservava il ragazzino, che aveva la sua stessa espressione, quando era entrata nella banca, e rise bonariamente per la sua espressione buffa. - Ho capito, beh, allora ciao!- i due si salutarono. - Bene Ryta, io direi di incominciare dalla bacchetta!- la ragazzina controllò la lunga lista restando sbigottita per la grande quantità di oggetti che dovevano comperare.  
  
SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA  
DI HOGWARTS  
  
Uniforme Gli studenti del primo anno dovranno avere: Tre completi da lavoro in tinta unita (nero) Un cappello a punta in tinta unita (nero) da giorno Un paio di guanti di protezione (in pelle di drago o simili) Un mantello invernale (nero con alamari d'argento) N.B. Tutti gli indumenti degli allievi devono essere contrassegnati da una targhetta con il nome. Libri di testo Tutti gli allievi dovranno avere una copia dei seguenti testi: Manuale degli Incantesimi, volume primo, di Miranda Garrula Storia della Magia, di Bathilda Bath Teoria della Magia, di Adalbert Incant Guida pratica alla trasfigurazione per principianti, di Emeric Zott Mille erbe e funghi magici, di Phyllida Spore Infusi e pozioni magiche, di Arsenius Brodus Gli animali fantastici: dove trovarli, di Newt Scafandro Le Forze Oscure: guida all'autoprotezione, di Dante Tremante Altri accessori 1 bacchetta magica 1 calderone (in peltro, misura standart 2) 1 set di provette di vetro o cristallo 1 telescopio 1 bilancia d'ottone Gli allievi possono portare anche un gufo, OPPURE un gatto, OPPURE un rospo. SI RICORDA AI GENITORI CHE AGLI ALLIEVI DEL PRIMO ANNO NON E' CONSENTITO L'USO DI MANICI DI SCOPA PERSONALI.  
  
Ryta fu accompagnata verso un negozio, con un'insegna molto vecchia, dove con caratteri che forse una volta dovevano essere dorati, c'era inciso: "Olivander: Fabbrica di bacchette di qualità superiore dal 382 a.C.". Ryta fu accolta da un uomo piuttosto avanti con gli anni, il quale le spiegò che ogni bacchetta sceglieva il suo mago, e non il contrario, perciò, dopo averle preso le misure non solo del braccio, ma un po' di tutto il corpo, le fece provare diverse bacchette, prima di trovare quella giusta. Dopo una ricerca snervante, alla fine, Ryta fu scelta da una bacchetta di legno di betulla, lunga dieci pollici e mezzo, flessibile, e con una piuma di fenice all'interno. La ragazzina uscì trionfante dal negozio, dopo aver sentito il signor Olivander, che proclamava che con quella bacchetta, avrebbe fatto grandi cose, e questo Ryta lo sperava: essere all'altezza di quella nuova vita non sarebbe stato facile, ma lei non si sarebbe arresa tanto facilmente. Dopo essere andata, assieme al signor Weasley, al Ghirigoro, il negozio dei libri, e poi per altri negozi dove comperarono vari ingredienti per le lezioni di pozioni, un telescopio e un baule per contenere tutto quello che aveva comprato. Era pomeriggio inoltrato, quando si diressero all'Emporio del Gufo. - Allora Ryta, puoi scegliere tra un gufo, un topo, un pipistrello, o un gatto, da portare con te ad Hogwarts!- disse il signor Weasley mentre mostrava la vetrina del negozio alla ragazzina. - Mhmm. sinceramente odio i topi e i pipistrelli, e avere un gatto, non è che mi piacerebbe molto! Perciò, non mi rimane che un gufo. Da quanto ho capito, porta anche la posta, vero?- rispose Ryta. Il signor Weasley annuì, e insieme entrarono nel negozio. Ryta notò subito che da un lato dell'emporio, si trovavano diversi gufi e civette. Alcuni erano davvero strani, e dai colori più particolari; ce ne era uno addirittura bianchissimo. Ma tutti quanti, diventarono ordinari agli occhi di Ryta, non appena questa posò il suo sguardo, su di un bellissimo gufo: aveva il piumaggio molto particolare, con dei colori che andavano dal beige al marrone, al blu elettrico; ma la cosa che colpì maggiormente la ragazzina, era il suo sguardo: aveva un portamento fiero, ma sembrava triste e solo. Ryta stava per avvicinarsi, incantata dallo splendore di quell'uccello, quando il signor Weasley, la riportò alla realtà. - No Ryta, non avvicinarti a quel gufo!!! Ti farà del male!!!- le urlò. Ryta si voltò verso la sua guida con aria interrogativa. - Vedi, è qui già da un po' di mesi, ma nessuno osa più avvicinarsi, perché becca tutti quelli che provano a toccarlo!- le spiegò il signor Weasley, il quale credendo che la ragazza avesse compreso, riprese a parlare con il gestore del negozio; Ryta, intanto, nonostante il monito del suo accompagnatore, continuava a guardare il gufo incriminato. Lo sguardo triste che aveva, non faceva altro che invogliarla ad avvicinarsi. Iniziò a fissarlo coraggiosamente negli occhi, e l'uccello, fece lo stesso. Si fissavano entrambi come ipnotizzati, e intanto Ryta avanza lentamente, ma con sicurezza, alzando delicatamente il braccio, per potergli accarezzare il petto piumato. Dopo alcuni secondi, finalmente Ryta riuscì a toccarlo, e cosa sorprendente, il gufo si lasciava accarezzare da lei. Il signor Weasley fu distratto dalle risate di Ryta, e voltandosi, con sua grande sorpresa, vide lei che accarezzava dolcemente il gufo che era sempre stato restio alla gente, tranquillamente appollaiato sul braccio della ragazzina. - Non. non ci posso credere!!! Ma come hai fatto!?!- chiese il signor Weasley, sbalordito. Ryta si voltò, sorridendo. - Oh, non è magia, non sono ancora pratica per certe cose!!! E' solo che. questo gufo aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli infondesse coraggio, e non paura come tutti!!! Bene!- disse Ryta, e dopo aver letto il cartellino con le caratteristiche dell'animale, si rivolse a lui - se sei una femmina allora. sì, ti chiamerò Luna. Ormai ho deciso, porterò Luna con me ad Hogwarts!!!- il signor Weasley, era ancora confuso, quando uscirono dal negozio di animali, per dirigersi verso la boutique di abbigliamento di Madama McClan: abiti per tutte le occasioni, per comprare l'uniforme scolastica. Ryta fu accompagnata subito dalla signora McClan, nel camerino delle donne, perché prendessero le misure per l'uniforme. Mentre una signorina le appuntava gli spilli dove il tessuto era troppo lungo, per caso ascoltò la conversazione, che due ragazzi, facevano nel camerino adiacente al suo, quello degli uomini. Non potè fare a meno di notare, quanto uno dei due esprimesse superbia e arroganza, e quanto l'altro tentasse di non dargli troppa confidenza, anche perché Ryta credette che quel ragazzo non sapesse minimamente di quello che l'altro gli stava parlando e, di questo ne era sicura, nemmeno lei. Il ragazzo che si esprimeva con un tono di voce annoiato e arrogante, iniziò a parlare di Hagrid, che Ryta riconobbe come il gigante che aveva incontrato in banca, di case e di Quidditch, cose di cui era completamente all'oscuro, e di qualcosa, che fece irritare Ryta ancora di più. -Io non penso che dovrebbero permettere agli altri di frequentare, non trovi? Loro non sono come noi, non sono capaci di fare quello che facciamo noi. Pensa che alcuni, quando hanno ricevuto la lettera, non avevano mai neanche sentito parlare di Hogwarts. Secondo me, dovrebbero limitare la frequenza alle più antiche famiglie di stregoni - disse il ragazzo con voce strascicata. Ryta non ce la faceva più, la rabbia le aveva arrossato il volto, e presto sarebbe esplosa urlando. Come poteva permettersi quel ragazzo, di dire quelle cose? Era inconcepibile!!! Non appena uscì dal camerino, si fiondò verso quel mago, e comprendendo subito quale dei due fosse, per lo sguardo altezzoso, gli venne incontro urlando. - MA SI PUO' SAPERE CHI TI CREDI DI ESSERE?- gli gridò contro rossa in volto. Lo sguardo sorpreso di tutti i presenti, fece sì che Ryta si calmasse un po', per poi riprendere con tono acido. - Come puoi dire che solo i figli dei maghi hanno il diritto di frequentare una scuola di magia! Non credi di esserti montato un po' la testa?- di fronte alle accuse di Ryta, il ragazzo si spazientì, e con tono ancora più arrogante, si rivolse a lei. - Ma come ti permetti di rivolgermi in questo modo la parola, e di dirmi certe cose, guarda che.- Ryta, però non gli dette il tempo di concludere le sue minacce. - No, come ti permetti tu, a dire certe cose!!! Se ai figli di Bab- o come cavolo li chiamate, arriva la lettera di convocazione, allora tu non puoi dire niente, e ti devi stare zitto!!! Se proprio vuoi prendere in giro qualcuno, fallo a chi si comporta come te, oppure mettiti davanti allo specchio, così è uguale!!!- ribatté acida. Dopo questa risposta, al signor Weasley, scappò un risolino, il che fece intendere a Ryta che anche a lui quel ragazzo doveva essere antipatico. Il piccolo mago non riusciva più a dire niente: era stato messo a tacere dalla parole di Ryta, perciò mentre l'altro ragazzo la guardava divertito e più sollevato, lei si diresse verso la cassa, e salutando la commessa, uscì dal negozio. Il signor Weasley, ebbe appena il tempo di pagare la commessa, e poi raggiunse la ragazzina recuperando il voluminoso baule che aveva lasciato all'ingresso. - Complimenti Ryta, ti sai difendere veramente bene!!! Gliene hai cantate davvero quattro!!! Pensa che quel ragazzo è il figlio di uno dei maghi più famosi e più presuntuosi. Davvero complimenti!!!- le disse allegro. Ryta si rasserenò vedendo lo sguardo compiaciuto del suo accompagnatore. Poco dopo si rese conto che il tramonto aveva già lasciato il posto alla sera, e la prospettiva che sarebbe dovuta già tornare a casa, la intristì un po'.  
  
Continua. 


	3. Dalla spiaggia al binario 9 e 34 Parte I...

IL MIO DESTINO E' QUI CON TE  
  
CAPITOLO 1  
  
DALLA SPIAGGIA AL BINARIO 9 E 3/4  
  
PARTE SECONDA  
  
Per qualche istante le lacrime si fermarono, mentre un sorriso abbozzato si stese sulle sue labbra. Già, quello era stato proprio uno scontro più che un incontro! Ma di certo non con lui. Il solo pensiero le riportò la tristezza nel cuore; ma perché ricordare? Perché stava permettendo ai ricordi di assalirla? Credeva che non ce ne sarebbe stato più bisogno, ma allora perché non riusciva a frenare le immagini che si susseguivano prima che diventassero troppo difficili da sopportare?. perché..  
  
*************  
  
Ryta fu accolta dai suoi genitori a braccia aperte. I signori Holmes, erano stati in pensiero per tutto il giorno, ma quando videro l'espressione compiaciuta della loro figlia, cancellarono ogni timore. Il signor Weasley, dopo aver fatto un breve resoconto della giornata, salutò la piccola Ryta e le dette un biglietto per il treno. - Ascoltami bene Ryta, ti devi trovare il primo settembre alla stazione di King's Cross, a Londra. Lì dovrai prendere l'espresso per Hogwarts che partirà alle 11.00. Mi raccomando, non fare tardi, o perderai il treno!!!- le disse il signor Weasley mentre le dava la mano. - Non si preoccupi, cercherò di essere puntuale!- rispose lei. Con una stretta di mano quindi, salutò il suo accompagnatore. Non appena lui sparì attraverso il suo camino, prese il baule e lo portò nella sua stanza, osservando tutti gli oggetti che aveva comprato. Quella notte Ryta si addormentò mentre leggeva uno dei nuovi libri, e lo tenne stretto a sé come per paura che svanisse, e che quel magico giorno potesse essere un sogno troppo bello.  
  
Ancora non le sembrava vero. In quel momento si trovava nell'auto dei suoi genitori, diretta verso la stazione di Londra. Non mancava molto, perché già si intravedevano gli alti palazzi della città, e poi mancavano poco più di tre quarti d'ora alla partenza dell'espresso per Hogwarts. Quella mattina i signori Holmes avevano accompagnato il piccolo Josh a scuola, prima di portare la loro figlia più grande a Londra. Quando si fermarono davanti alla scuola, Ryta scese dall'auto per salutare il fratellino; i suoi compagni la videro da lontano e si prepararono per angustiarla già dal primo giorno di scuola. Invece lei, dopo aver dato un bacio a Josh, il quale si pulì subito dopo con la manica della camicia, si voltò verso i compagni e salutandoli con un sorriso di superiorità, entrò nell'auto dicendogli addio, e si allontanò lasciandoli sgomenti. Si fermarono proprio davanti alla stazione e presero un carrello per trasportare il pesante baule, una borsa che Ryta aveva riempito con i suoi oggetti più cari, e la gabbia che trasportava Luna. Si avviarono verso i binari, e solo allora Ryta lesse il numero del binario che era segnato sul biglietto. Si fermò di colpo, non appena si rese conto di quello che c'era scritto. - M-ma che significa "binario 9 e ¾?- disse con voce preoccupata. La madre prese il biglietto, credendo che la figlia avesse letto male, ma anche lei rimase attonita nel leggerlo. - Non credo che esista un binario 9 e ¾!- asserì il signor Holmes, ma vedendo lo sguardo della figlia non si perse d'animo, e si diresse verso i binari 9 e 10. Dopo un lunga ricerca risultata vana, l'uomo tornò dalle due donne che lo attendevano speranzose vicino al binario 9. Il signor Holmes, alzò le spalle in senso negativo e Ryta avvertì una fitta allo stomaco. Mancavano soltanto 5 minuti alla partenza del treno, ma di questo neanche l'ombra. - Mamma che cosa facciamo!!!- la voce di Ryta tremava: se non avessero trovato il treno entro 5 minuti, ogni suo sogno sarebbe sfumato. Ad un tratto però, la ragazzina vide una signora grassottella e dai capelli rossi accompagnata da una bambina, che passava attraverso una colonna. Ryta non doveva più stupirsi di una cosa simile ormai! - Ma che stupida, perché non ci abbiamo pensato prima!!! la terza colonna tra i binari 9 e 10!!!- urlò allegra correndo verso il posto che aveva indicato; toccò la parete, e notò che si poteva trapassare. Senza perdere tempo, salutò i genitori che in quel lasso di tempo riuscirono a farle milioni di raccomandazioni, e lei promettendo loro che avrebbe scritto presto, sparì attraverso la colonna. Dall'altro lato, finalmente trovò il famoso espresso per Hogwarts, rosso acceso, che già fumava. Si diresse verso la coda del treno, sperando di trovare un posto libero, ma a metà strada, notò una ragazzina con dei folti capelli bruni e i denti davanti piuttosto grandi, che lottava perché il suo baule non voleva muoversi ed era rimasto incastrato all'entrata di uno scompartimento. Ryta si avvicinò sorridendole. - Hai bisogno di una mano?- le disse amichevolmente notando che la ragazzina sbuffava e ansimava per la fatica. - Si nota così tanto?- rispose lei senza smettere di lottare contro il baule. - Ascolta, ti va se ti aiuto con il tuo baule, e poi facciamo la stessa cosa con il mio?- propose Ryta. La ragazza smise di faticare, e osservò Ryta per qualche secondo. - D'accordo!- disse sorridendo. Insieme, e con molta fatica, portarono i loro bauli in uno scompartimento, e solo quando il treno partì sbuffando, riuscirono a sedersi. - Uff, che faticata!.- dissero all'unisono entrambe una volta sedute una di fronte all'altra. - Credi che dovremo fare così anche per i prossimi sette anni?- chiese Ryta con conoscendo già la risposta. La ragazzina sorrise e Ryta continuò - Comunque piacere, il mio nome è Ryta Holmes!- le disse porgendole una mano, che lei ricevette con molto piacere. - Io mi chiamo Hermione Granger, sono contenta di fare la tua conoscenza!- dopo le presentazioni, la nuova amica di Ryta, cominciò a parlare a raffica, toccando argomenti di ogni tipo. Ryta, che era sempre stata criticata dalla sua famiglia per la sua parlantina sciolta, non riusciva a starle dietro. Hermione parlò di uniformi, di scuola, dei libri che aveva imparato a memoria, delle amiche e dei posti che aveva lasciato, di quando le era arrivata la lettera, della giornata che aveva trascorso a Diagon Alley, e delle quattro famose case, dove gli studenti venivano smistati, e dove avrebbero vissuto per tutto l'arco dei sette anni, e cioè: Grifondoro, dove Hermione si augurava di andare, Tassorosso, Corvonero, e Serpeverde, dove a quanto pareva, erano stati smistati tutti i maghi più cattivi. Ryta ebbe solo la possibilità di annuire o di rispondere "sì" o "no" alle domande che Hermione le rivolgeva tutto d'un fiato. Quando toccò l'argomento degli incantesimi, e disse che ne aveva provati alcuni semplici e le erano riusciti, Ryta pensò che era arrivato il momento di fermarla. - Io, non ho provato a fare degli incantesimi solo perché credo che non sia la cosa giusta, se non si sa ancora niente!- disse cercando di essere il più sciolta possibile. Zitta. La risposta di Ryta l'aveva zittita, e per un attimo sembrò quasi che ci fosse rimasta male per quello che lei aveva detto, ma poi si riprese e le chiese da dove veniva. Ryta le parlò dei posti dove era nata, e quello che più adorava. Non voleva che quella nuova ragazzina sapesse che per anni era stata lo zimbello di tutta la città, perciò evitò accuratamente quell'argomento. In quella nuova vita doveva far uscire fuori tutto il suo carattere forte, e non doveva più pensare al passato. A mezzogiorno divisero il pranzo che avevano con loro, e quando arrivò una signora grassottella con un carrello pieno di dolciumi, ne comprarono un po' e li mangiarono continuando a chiacchierare, adesso con più calma. Assaggiarono dolci molto strani, che nemmeno Hermione aveva letto nei suoi libri: c'erano rane di cioccolato che saltavano, caramelle alla zucca e alla liquirizia, succo ghiacciato di zucca e gelatine, che chiamate con il nome di "Tuttigusti + 1", avevano davvero tutti i gusti, da quelli dolci, a quelli amari o improponibili. Dopo aver mangiato, decisero di indossare le uniformi ed uscirono per curiosare nei corridoi. Incontrarono un ragazzo piuttosto pacioccone. - Scusate, per caso avete visto un rospo verde? Il mio nome è Neville Paciock, e non trovo più il mio Oscar!!!- disse il ragazzo con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce. Le due ragazzine si guardarono per un istante, e poi decisero di dargli una mano. Dopo essere andate a cercare il rospo per quasi tutti gli scompartimenti, bussarono ad uno, dove vi trovarono due ragazzi intenti a fare magie. - Qualcuno ha visto un rospo? Neville ha perso il suo.- disse Hermione mentre fissava uno dei due ragazzi, che aveva la bacchetta impugnata. Era un ragazzo alto e magro, con i capelli rossi, ricoperto di lentiggini. Ryta riuscì a vedere soltanto lui, perché l'altro ragazzo era coperto dalla folta chioma di Hermione. - State facendo una magia? Vediamo!- disse la piccola maga, e senza pensarci due volte, si sedette accanto al ragazzo dai capelli color rame. Lui deglutì. - Ehm. va bene.- si schiarì la gola, e poi continuò - Per il sole splendente, per il fior di corallo/stupido topo diventa giallo!- evidentemente voleva che il topo che aveva sulle gambe, diventasse di colore giallo, ma ciò non avvenne. Ryta capì che Hermione stava per ricominciare a parlare, e si girò dall'altro lato, dove era seduto l'altro ragazzo. In un attimo lo riconobbe, e lui, dopo averle dato un'occhiata interrogativa, fece altrettanto. - Ma io ti conosco!!! Tu sei quel ragazzo del negozio di Madame McClan!- - E tu sei la ragazzina che ha urlato!- disse il ragazzo senza pensarci su. Ryta arrossì per l'impressione che aveva dato di lei a quel ragazzo. Si sedette a fianco a lui, vicino al finestrino, e rialzò lo sguardo con decisione. - Il mio nome è Ryta Holmes, piacere - gli disse sorridendo. Il ragazzo le dette la mano, poi si alzò la frangia, e quasi rassegnato mostrò una cicatrice a forma di saetta che aveva in fronte. - Ed io, come vedi.- disse senza concludere la frase. Ryta con capiva quel gesto. - Come vedi, cosa? Non ti seguo.- chiese Ryta con aria interrogativa. - Non sai chi sono?- domandò sorpreso il piccolo mago. Ryta fece cenno di No con la testa. - Che strano, credevo che mi conoscessero tutti qui! Comunque il mio nome è Harry Potter, piacere di conoscerti - Quel ragazzo le era molto simpatico, e sembrava avesse apprezzato il fatto che non lo avesse riconosciuto. Stavano per parlare, ma vennero interrotti da Hermione, che aveva sentito il nome del ragazzo. - Davvero? So tutto di te, naturalmente. ho comperato alcuni libri facoltativi, come letture preparatorie, e ho visto che sei citato in Storia moderna della magia, in Ascesa e declino delle Arti Oscure ed anche in Grandi eventi magici del Ventesimo Secolo!- affermò la maghetta con aria di superiorità. - Sul serio?- chiese Harry sorpreso. Ryta continuava a non comprendere nulla di quello che stavano parlando. - Ma santo cielo, non lo sapevi? Io se fossi in te, avrei cercato di sapere tutto il possibile.- disse Hermione come se stesse parlando di una cosa ovvia, poi continuò rivolta verso il ragazzo con le lentiggini - a proposito, sapete in che Casa andrete?- e continuò ad angustiarlo con un nuovo discorso. Harry si accostò a Ryta. - Ma sei sicura di essere sua amica?- le disse sottovoce. Ryta rise, prendendo bonariamente la sua battuta. - Sì, ma sappi che quando non si vanta di quello che ha imparato, è molto simpatica!- lo rassicurò. - Appunto, "quando" non si vanta!- disse Harry quasi rassegnato. - Io la capisco, sai? Ha una grande voglia di imparare, e vuole distinguersi perché i suoi genitori sono dei Babbani. Anch'io non vedo l'ora di imparare a diventare una vera maga, e sto fremendo come lei. solo che lo do meno a vedere, tutto qui!- con quella risposta, Harry capì perfettamente cosa Ryta volesse dire, e lei se ne rese conto dal suo sguardo. - A proposito, perché sei così famoso? C'entra forse quella strana cicatrice a forma di saetta?- domandò Ryta troppo curiosa. Harry annuì con la testa, e poi continuò. - A quanto pare una decina di anni fa c'era un mago, di nome Voldemort, che era molto pericoloso e malvagio. Uccideva chiunque lo intralciasse, e lo ha fatto anche con i miei genitori.- Ryta rimase a fissarlo, mentre lui prendeva una pausa, però non si mostrò compassionevole, anzi gli rivolse un sorriso amico - Quando però, ha provato ad uccidere me, lanciandomi una maledizione, non si sa come ma non c'è riuscito. La magia è rimbalzata sulla mia fronte, lasciandomi questa cicatrice a forma di saetta, ed ha colpito lui. Da allora non si è saputo più niente di Voldemort.- - E poi cosa ti è successo?- continuò a chiedere senza pensare di essere troppo impicciona. - Ho vissuto fino a ieri con i miei odiosissimi zii Babbani!- continuò Harry esasperato, e Ryta rise. - Beh, come avrai capito il mese scorso, io provengo da una famiglia di Babbani! Solo che credo di essere stata più felice. adesso che ci penso, ma Voldemort è appartenuto alla Casa dei Serpeverde, vero?- chiese attirando l'attenzione del ragazzo con i capelli rossi, che ringraziò con lo sguardo Ryta, e riuscendo così a salvarsi dal lungo discorso che Hermione gli sottoponeva. - Sì, è così, ed è per questo che spero tanto di non entrare in quella Casa! Io ho cinque fratelli più grandi di me, e tutti sono capitati in Grifondoro, sarebbe una tragedia se proprio io dovessi rompere la tradizione di famiglia!- disse poi con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce. - Ma dai, vedrai che non accadrà! Su con il morale! Da come ne parli, deve essere un'ottima casa Grifondoro, spero proprio di andare lì. - lo rassicurò Ryta, ma non tutto le era chiaro - ma. come si fa ad entrarci?- il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo confuso. - Sinceramente non ne ho idea, i miei due fratelli gemelli hanno detto che sarà una prova molto dolorosa, ma io non voglio crederci, perché non mi posso fidare molto di loro. a proposito, il mio nome è Ron Weasley, molto piacere - - Weasley? Tuo padre è Arthur Weasley?- chiese Ryta sorpresa, osservando Ron interdetto da quell'esclamazione. - S-sì, ma come fai a conoscerlo?- rispose con un'altra domanda il ragazzo. - Che coincidenza, devi sapere che tuo padre mi ha accompagnato a Diagon Alley!- gli spiegò Ryta. Anche Harry si intromise nella discussione. - Davvero? Ma allora l'ho incontrato anch'io!- - Non credevo che mio padre fosse così famoso!- affermò Ron in tono sarcastico, ma era chiaro che fosse felice di aver fatto amicizia con quei nuovi ragazzi. Avrebbe voluto chiedere come mai anche Harry e Ryta si erano conosciuti, ma vennero interrotti dalla porta dello scompartimento che si aprì violentemente. Sulla soglia videro un ragazzo dal volto pallido, che Harry e Ryta riconobbero immediatamente, seguito da due ragazzi, che sembravano più due scimmioni vestiti. - E' vero? Per tutto il treno vanno dicendo che Harry Potter si trova in questo scompartimento. Sei tu?- disse il ragazzo con voce biascicata. - Sì - rispose Harry con sicurezza, gettando lo sguardo verso i ragazzi dietro al mago pallido. - Oh, questo è Tiger e questo è Goyle. Ed io mi chiamo Malfoy. Draco Malfoy - Ron tossì, ma sembrò che stesse ridendo, e Malfoy si girò verso di lui. - Trovi buffo il mio nome, vero? Non c'è bisogno che chieda a te come ti chiami. Mio padre mi ha detto che tutti i Weasley hanno i capelli rossi, lentiggini e più figli di quelli che si possono permettere - prima che Ron potesse reagire, si voltò verso Harry e continuò - Non tarderai a scoprire che alcune famiglie di maghi sono molto migliori di altre, Potter. Non vorrai mica fare amicizia con le persone sbagliate.? In questo posso aiutarti io.- concluse poi allungando la mano per stringere quella di Harry, ma trovando riluttanza nel ragazzo. - Credo di essere capace di capire da solo le persone sbagliate, grazie- disse poi Harry in tono gelido. Malfoy si infervorò. - Io ci andrei piano se fossi in te, Potter. Se non diventi più gentile farai la stessa fine dei tuoi genitori. Neanche loro sapevano come ci si comporta. Continua a frequentare gentaglia come i Weasley e quell'altro Hagrid là, e diventerai né più né meno come loro - Harry e Ron si alzarono in piedi furibondi, ma non fecero in tempo ad aprire bocca, che una voce sarcastica che proveniva dietro di loro, li interruppe. - Ma guarda chi si rivede, il simpaticone di Diagon Alley!- Malfoy, non appena Harry si girò verso il finestrino, scostandosi verso sinistra, vide una ragazza che prima non aveva notato, e che riconobbe, per sua sfortuna, immediatamente. - Sinceramente credo che Harry abbia fatto la scelta giusta.- continuò Ryta - sarebbe proprio deprimente se frequentando le persone che tu definisci "migliori", diventasse sempre più somigliante a te! Meglio modesto che ridicolo e viziato!!!- Ron non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi scappare una risatina, così come Harry. Perfino Hermione rimasta in silenzio, sorrise. Malfoy lasciò trasparire la rabbia colorando leggermente le guance di rosa. - Fai come vuoi, io ti ho avvisato!!!- sbottò prima di allontanarsi, gettando la mano nel mucchio di caramelle che si trovavano sul sedile, e facendo la dolorosa conoscenza del topo di Ron che gli morse il dito. Tra le risate che ormai nessuno riusciva più a contenere Malfoy si allontanò urlando e imprecando. - Ma, conoscevate già Malfoy?- chiese Ron non appena riuscì finalmente a frenare le risate e aver recuperato il topo da terra, che si era stranamente addormentato. Harry, allora, raccontò del suo incontro a Diagon Alley e della sua prima sconfitta contro Ryta.  
  
- Sei grande Ryta, per lo meno è stato fortunato che non lo abbiamo preso a pugni!!!- disse entusiasta Ron, ma subito dopo Hermione si fece di nuovo sentire. - Ma state scherzando? Volete farvi espellere ancora prima di entrare ad Hogwarts?- poi guardò verso il finestrino, e notò che si era fatto già buio. - E' meglio se torniamo nel nostro scompartimento, Ryta - poi si rivolse ai ragazzi - Farete meglio ad indossare la divisa, credo che arriveremo tra poco - infatti come Hermione ebbe smesso di parlare, una voce metallica annunciò che entro cinque minuti sarebbero arrivati a destinazione. Ryta salutò i nuovi amici, e poi seguì Hermione.  
  
Non appena scesero dal treno, sentirono una voce stentorea che proveniva da un lato del treno. Harry e Ryta riconobbero la voce e si avvicinarono. - Primo anno! Primo anno da questa parte! Tutto bene, Harry?- era il gigante Hagrid, che doveva accompagnare gli studenti del primo anno verso la scuola. Ryta non stava più nella pelle, e nonostante il buio, cercò di imprimere nella memoria ogni istante di quella nuova avventura che stava per cominciare. Si diressero verso un lago dove si trovavano delle imbarcazioni, e dove salirono lei, Hermione e i loro nuovi amici. Mentre attraversavano il lago e si dirigevano verso un tunnel che doveva portare verso l'interno del castello, Ryta ammirava lo splendido paesaggio che si stagliava davanti ai suoi occhi. Un castello, abbarbicato su di una montagna, rifletteva la sua immagine sul lago. Si intravedevano molte luci e tantissime torri, che si perdevano nel cielo stellato sopra di esse. Ryta rimase quasi senza fiato, e la sicurezza che non era tutto un sogno, le si impresse sempre di più nel cuore. Ora era arrivata ad Hogwarts, e una nuova fantastica vita la attendeva.  
  
Continua. 


	4. Primo anno Parte Prima

PRIMO ANNO  
  
PARTE PRIMA  
  
Ed era successo. l'aveva incontrato di nuovo, e da quel momento. Scosse la testa con forza: nonostante tutto quello che era successo, non aveva mai rimpianto la sua vita, e non lo avrebbe mai fatto! Anche incontrare lui faceva parte della sua vita ed era strettamente legato ad Hogwarts! Quella scuola le aveva regalato tanti momenti, e per anni l'aveva considerata come una seconda casa, come poterla dimenticare?.  
  
***************  
  
Dopo aver percorso i sotterranei del castello, i ragazzi del primo anno entrarono in una sala, in cima ad una lunghissima rampa di scale. Ad attenderli, si trovava una donna piuttosto austera, che li guardava con sguardo severo. Dopo essersi presentata con il nome di professoressa McGranitt, disse loro che presto sarebbero entrati nella sala grande, dove ci sarebbe stato lo smistamento nelle quattro Case, nelle quali per i prossimi sette anni avrebbero segnato con dei punti le loro vittorie e le loro sconfitte, e raccomandò tutti di farsi belli. Ryta si mise in fila attendendo il momento cruciale, impaziente e un po' impaurita. Cercò di ravvivare la sua lunga chioma inutilmente, perché i suoi capelli scendevano dritti senza la minima piega, e questo la fece innervosire ancora di più. Il colpo di grazia, lo dettero un gruppo di fantasmi, che spuntarono fuori da una parete all'improvviso, facendo spaventare tutti quanti. Hermione continuava a snocciolare notizie sulla scuola e sulla sua storia, ma Ryta capì dal suo sguardo che doveva essere tesa almeno quanto lei. Finalmente entrarono nella sala grande, e si trovarono davanti a quattro lunghissimi tavoli che si stendevano verticalmente per tutta la sala, ed uno su cui sedevano gli insegnanti, che si trovava in fondo alla grande stanza. Al soffitto erano appese tante candele, almeno questo credette Ryta in un primo momento, poi si rese conto che le candele volteggiavano sospese in aria, e al posto del soffitto si poteva vedere il cielo stellato. Hermione la distolse da quell'incanto con un'altra notizia. - E' per magia che somiglia al cielo di fuori! L'ho letto in Storia di Hogwarts - Ryta vide Harry e Ron trattenere una cattiva battuta: anche loro erano molto nervosi, e la parlantina fastidiosa di Hermione e il fatto che tutti gli occhi degli studenti più vecchi fossero puntati su di loro, non migliorava di certo la situazione. La professoressa McGranitt posizionò davanti a loro uno sgabello, e vi posò sopra un cappello da mago piuttosto vecchio e logoro. Quasi come se Ryta se lo aspettasse, questo iniziò a parlare e a recitare una filastrocca. Subito dopo, la professoressa che aveva atteso che il cappello finisse, srotolò una pergamena, ed iniziò a chiamare in ordine alfabetico tutti i ragazzi del primo anno. Ryta vide che la prima ragazza ad essere chiamata, mise il cappello in testa, e poco dopo questo urlò la Casa in cui era stata assegnata. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, rendendosi conto che la prova di cui tutti parlavano non era poi così difficile. Quando fu il turno di Hermione, la ragazzina cercò di essere il più normale possibile, e le riuscì difficile, ma dopo alcuni istanti il cappello urlò la Casa a lei destinata. - GRIFONDORO!!!- il tavolo dei Grifondoro urlò e applaudì, e Ryta sperò in cuor suo di poter seguire la sua amica. La cosa avvenne molto presto, perché subito dopo sentì la professoressa McGranitt che annunciava il suo nome - Holmes Ryta!- Ryta si avvicinò cercando di apparire sicura e disinvolta, e indossò il capello. Si meravigliò, quando sentì una vocina nell'orecchio, e si rese conto che proveniva dal cappello stesso. - Vediamo.- iniziò a dire pensieroso il cappello - hai davvero un bel coraggio, non c'è che dire, e l'intuito poi.sì, ho deciso: GRIFONDORO!!!!- Ryta tolse il cappello esultante, accolta dalle ovazioni del tavolo della sua nuova Casa. Dopo alcuni ragazzi, fu il turno di Malfoy, che non appena sfiorò il cappello, fu mandato nella Casa dei Serpeverde. - C'era da aspettarselo!- urlò Ryta ad Hermione, tentando di sovrastare gli applausi che venivano dal tavolo dei Serpeverde, e i fischi provenienti dal suo. Finalmente fu il turno di un altro dei nuovi amici di Ryta, Harry Potter. Questi indossò il cappello tra il vociare generale non appena era stato nominato, e attese il suo giudizio. Ryta, non capì come, ma ascoltò tutto quello che diceva il cappello di lui. - Ehm. Difficile, molto difficile. Vedo coraggio da vendere. E neanche un cervello da buttar via. C'è talento, oh, accipicchia, sì. e un bel desiderio di mettersi alla prova. Molto interessante. Allora, dove ti metto?- pensava. - M-ma tu non senti niente?- chiese Ryta accostandosi ad Hermione, sperando di poterci capire qualcosa. - No, perché scusa, cosa dovrei sentire?- rispose l'amica sorpresa. Ryta fissò per un istante Hermione, e poi la sua attenzione si rivolse di nuovo ad Harry Potter, che scongiurava al cappello di non farlo entrare nei Serpeverde. - Non a Serpeverde, non a Serpeverde!- ripeteva. - Se ne sei proprio sicuro, meglio. GRIFONDORO!!!- ribatté allora il cappello. Tra le ovazioni dei Grifondoro, Harry Potter si avvicinò al suo tavolo e si sedette accanto a Ryta, la quale ancora confusa per quello che le era capitato, preferì non farne parola con nessuno, e godersi anche l'entrata di Ron Weasley nei Grifondoro, e l'abbondante cena che comparve magicamente davanti ai loro occhi. A fine pasto erano tutti pieni, e a malapena reggevano il sonno dovuto alla stanchezza del viaggio e della tensione. Ryta cercò di ignorare il fantasma della loro Casa, il quale aveva spiegato loro il perché venisse chiamato Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, e ascoltò a malapena il piccolo discorso che tenne il preside Albus Silente, il quale aveva parlato di alcune regole molto importanti: innanzitutto tutti gli studenti non potevano addentrarsi nella foresta che costeggiava il castello, né fare gare di magia tra classi nei corridoi, ed era severamente vietato andare al terzo piano del castello, per non dover fare una fine dolorosa. Ryta non si chiese neppure cosa volesse dire con quelle parole, perché era molto assonnata. Dopo aver intonato uno strano inno della scuola, si avviarono verso i dormitori. Nel tragitto che conduceva alla loro Casa comune, guidati da uno dei fratelli maggiori di Ron, che era un Prefetto, Ryta dovette fare molta fatica per memorizzare il percorso per non doversi perdere il giorno dopo. Alla fine stanca, ma felice fino all'inverosimile, si addormentò quasi subito, sognando la giornata appena trascorsa.  
  
***************  
  
Forse era troppo piccola, per pensare seriamente all'epoca a quello che le era successo, in quel momento quel piccolo particolare del cappello le sembrò una cosa ovvia, mentre solo anni prima non si sarebbe data una risposta. Hogwarts. entrare in quella scuola significava vivere una vita parallela, completamente diversa da quella del mondo, che ancora per qualche giorno le era sembrato reale, quello dei Babbani. In sole due settimane si era abituata ai ritmi singolari i quella scuola, alle lezioni, ai tavoli che si riempivano magicamente, agli insegnanti strani, ai gufi che portavano la posta la mattina, ogni cosa in poco tempo era diventata. "normale"!.  
  
*************  
  
Non erano trascorse altro che due settimane, ma Ryta si era già integrata nella quotidianità di Hogwarts. Ormai trovava perfettamente normale lo sciame i gufi che al mattino consegnavano a lei e ai suoi amici la posta, mentre tutti facevano colazione nella Sala Grande, e così anche le lezioni; all'inizio si erano rivelate piuttosto difficili da comprendere, ma le era bastato rinunciare a quello che credeva il suo buon senso, per accettare ciò che ogni giorno imparava. Oltre ad Astronomia ed Erbologia, che studiava le piante con la professoressa Sprite, c'erano Storia della Magia, che sentenziò Ryta, se non fosse stato per il professore che la insegnava, il fantasma Rüf, sicuramente sarebbe stata meno noiosa e più interessante, Incantesimi, il cui insegnante era il professor Vitious, un piccolo mago che per potersi fare notare si trovava sempre su una pila di libri e Trasfigurazione, una materia interessante quanto difficile: la professoressa McGranitt, insegnava a trasfigurare degli oggetti in altri, ed era molto difficile, ma quando Ryta vide che Hermione era riuscita a trasformare un fiammifero in un ago sin dalla prima lezione, sentenziò che con un po' di impegno ce l'avrebbe sicuramente fatta. Infine c'erano Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, che era insegnata dal professor Raptor, un mago timido e balbuziente, che sembrava voler nascondere la sua testa sotto un turbante, e Pozioni il cui professore era Piton. Il suo aspetto pallido e magro, con i capelli lunghi untuosi e il naso lungo, non avevano certo dato una buona impressione di lui. Inoltre sin dal primo momento tutti si resero conto che quel professore odiava tutti coloro che non appartenessero alla Casa di cui era il direttore, Serpeverde, in particolar modo i Grifondoro, e soprattutto, Harry Potter. Durante la prima lezione, si era rivelato un vero aguzzino, e secondo Ryta, aveva provocato il suo amico Harry, per potergli togliere due punti per la loro Casa. Comunque due settimane erano trascorse, ed oltre alla scuola Ryta aveva approfondito molto di più l'amicizia con Hermione. Quando si trattava di studio sapeva essere davvero antipatica, e proprio per questo i ragazzi che avevano conosciuto il primo giorno sul treno, si erano allontanati, e la loro amicizia era rimasta al livello di conoscenza, ma Ryta sapeva che Hermione aveva sempre ragione, e non esagerava quando pretendeva che fossero fatti tutti i compiti, nonostante ne avessero tanti e non si riuscissero a fare. Ryta comunque si era affezionata molto ad Hermione, che si era rivelata dopotutto un'amica sincera ed affettuosa. Certo, avrebbe voluto approfondire l'amicizia anche con Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, ma le era quasi impossibile anche solo parlarci per più di mezz'ora. La cosa più strana era che l'attirava molto il ragazzo con la cicatrice, non sapeva spiegarsi il motivo, ma le piaceva quando lui le rivolgeva la parola in tono gentile o l'aiutava a portare i libri troppo pesanti. E poi il suo amico Ron era simpaticissimo, ed era sicura che tutti insieme si sarebbero divertiti un mondo, e la vita scolastica sarebbe stata meno faticosa. Quel giorno avevano la prima lezione di Volo. Hermione e Ron erano proccupatissimi, la sua amica non faceva altro che leggere e imparare regole sul volo, ma lei non vedeva l'ora. Era sì un po' impaurita dall'idea di volare su di una scopa, ma sin da piccola aveva sempre sognato di potersi librare in aria, e quel giorno il sogno si sarebbe trasformando in realtà. Scesero tutti nel cortile, dove ad attenderli c'era Madama Bumb. La professoressa fece mettere tutti i ragazzi da un lato delle loro scope, e disse loro di ordinare alla scopa di raggiungere la mano di ognuno, sollevandosi da terra. La scopa di Harry Potter si alzò subito, mentre quella di Ryta si alzò non appena lei si rese conto che doveva dimostrare alla scopa una certa sicurezza. Dopo che Madama Bumb spiegò la posizione giusta e fischiò per dare il via al volo, uno dei ragazzi di nome Neville Paciock, si alzò troppo in fretta, e dopo alcuni pericolosi giri cadde di schianto a terra, rompendosi un polso. Madama Bumb fu costretta a portare il ragazzo in infermeria, ma minacciò chiunque fosse salito in groppa alla scopa, di espulsione. Tutti attesero l'arrivo della professoressa, fino a che Draco Malfoy, che con la sua Casa partecipava alle lezioni di volo assieme ai Grifondoro, trovò il modo per rovinare tutto. Salì in groppa alla sua scopa, e velocemente sfilò dai capelli il fermaglio che Ryta aveva usato per fermarli. - Ridammelo subito!!!!-  
  
***************** Gli aveva urlato, ma ovviamente non era valso a nulla, solo l'intervento di Harry, che si era lanciato a bordo della scopa per la prima volta senza pensarci due volte, e dimostrando anche di saperci fare, che il prezioso fermaglio le era ritornato indietro. Aveva rischiato tutto per lei, e per la prima volta si era sentita protetta da qualcuno, non le era mai successo. Harry aveva anche rischiato di essere espulso dopo solo due settimane di scuola, anche se poi non era successo.  
  
*****************  
  
Ryta era rimasta scossa dall'accaduto, e anche se aveva dato il meglio di sé durante il resto della lezione di Volo, dimostrando grandi capacità, si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, e temeva che per colpa sua Harry potesse essere espulso. Quando però si fece vedere in Sala grande, aveva un enorme sorriso stampato sulle labbra. Ryta si fiondò verso di lui, per avere chiarimenti. - Harry cosa ti è successo!?!- gli chiese allarmata. Il ragazzo inaspettatamente le sorrise. - Puoi stare tranquilla - le rispose - non sono stato espulso, anzi.- e qui si accostò per non farsi sentire da tutti - . sono stato scelto per far parte della squadra di Quidditch!- le disse con una nota di eccitazione nella voce. - E che cosa sarebbe?- chiese lei interdetta. Harry non ebbe la reazione sperata. - Ah. non lo conosci, vedi è lo sport dei maghi. Non so nemmeno io di cosa si tratta, ma so di essere un Cercatore. comunque credo che Hermione ne sappia parecchio su questo argomento!- Ryta annuì, evitando di farsi sentire proprio da Hermione, per non dover ascoltare un simposio sul Quidditch, in quel momento. Dopo aver ricevuto i complimenti dai gemelli Weasley, i fratelli di Ron che facevano anch'essi parte della squadra di Quidditch, Harry Potter si imbatté in Draco Malfoy, che con una faccia radiosa credeva di aver sistemato il ragazzo per le feste. Scosso poi dalla rabbia per la mancata espulsione, sfidò Harry e Ron ad un duello di mezzanotte nella sala dei trofei, incrociando, tra l'altro il disaccordo di Hermione, che non ammetteva minimamente violazioni delle regole. Ma né Ron né Harry la ascoltarono, e si prepararono alla lotta imminente.  
  
Quando Ryta aprì gli occhi, il suo primo pensiero fu quello di indossare gli occhiali, e di guardare l'orologio. Mancava mezzora alla mezzanotte, ed Hermione non era nel suo letto. Subito indossò la vestaglia, e scesa nella Sala Comune, trovò la sua amica, che litigava con Ron ed Harry. Hermione, ovviamente, non voleva che i due ragazzi uscissero di notte, andando in giro per il castello, ma sia Ron che Harry non volevano ascoltarla. - Ragazzi, ma volete svegliare tutti quanti? Smettetela di urlare!- li ammonì Ryta cercando di non alzare troppo la voce. - Ryta, dì anche tu ad Hermione che non possiamo non andare, ne va del nostro orgoglio!- disse Ron cercando nella ragazzina un aiuto. Anche Hermione la fissò, cercando invece un coinvolgimento da parte sua. - Beh, se devo essere sincera. da un lato penso che dobbiate andare, perché Malfoy non lo posso sopportare nemmeno io, però.- iniziò a dire Ryta. - Però cosa?- Ron sembrava spazientito. - Però. siete sicuri che non sia una trappola? Conoscendo Malfoy c'è da aspettarselo, magari nella Sala dei Trofei invece di lui, troverete Gazza o la McGranitt che vi aspettano!- concluse. La reazione che ebbero i due ragazzi, era prevista. In effetti a questo non avevano pensato. - Forse vale la pena di tentare!- continuò poi dopo aver osservato le espressioni combattute dei due ragazzi. Non appena Ryta ebbe finito di parlare, Hermione che credeva di aver trovato un'alleata, si scagliò anche contro di lei, mentre Harry e Ron iniziavano ad uscire dal buco del ritratto. - Ma dico Ryta, sei impazzita? Come puoi appoggiare le loro stupidaggini, potremo essere espulsi per questo!- le disse in collera. Ryta, cercando di rabbonire la sua amica, intanto seguiva i ragazzi attraverso l'uscita. Quando furono fuori tutti, Ron si rivolse ad Hermione irritato. - Oh insomma Hermione finiscila, se non ci appoggi te ne puoi tornare a letto!- - Certo che me ne torno! E di corsa anche!- ribatté lei. Poi si voltò, ma quale sorpresa, non appena vide che la signora grassa del ritratto era sparita. - Oh no, e adesso come faccio. sono costretta a venire con voi!- si lagnò accentuando la sua disapprovazione. - Sì, ma smettila di parlare, o ci scopriranno davvero!- intervenne Harry riportando finalmente la pace; così tutti e quattro si diressero verso la Sala dei Trofei. Ci volle molto tempo e grandi capacità per muoversi il più silenziosamente possibile, e alla fine raggiunsero la Sala. Le supposizioni di Ryta non erano sbagliate, infatti Malfoy non si fece vedere, e dopo nemmeno un minuto i quattro sentirono la voce di Gazza il guardiano che entrava nella Sala. Senza perdere tempo si misero a correre per i corridoi, senza fermarsi un attimo. La loro corsa fu rallentata anche da Pix il Poltergeist, il folletto dispettoso che infestava la scuola di Hogwarts, il quale urlando, fece portare sulla loro strada Gazza. I ragazzi continuarono a correre finché, senza neanche rendersene conto, giunsero al terzo piano, quello proibito. Aprirono la porta chiusa a chiave di una stanza con l'incantesimo Alohomora, ed entrarono. Si misero tutti in ascolto, timorosi che Gazza potesse trovarli, ed intanto prendevano fiato per la lunga corsa. Ryta si voltò massaggiandosi il fianco dolorante, ma dopo aver visto quello che nascondeva la porta, il fianco quasi non lo avvertì più. - O-ra so per-perché. è proibito!- le ultime parole le uscirono in un soffio, mentre anche gli altri si voltarono facendo la terribile scoperta. Davanti a loro si trovava un enorme cane a tre teste, molto probabilmente desideroso di uno spuntino di mezzanotte. Approfittando di Gazza che si era allontanato, uscirono di corsa, bianchi in volto, scampando da un fine molto dolorosa, proprio come aveva detto il professor Silente. Correndo a più non posso raggiunsero la loro Sala Comune, e entrarono di corsa visto che fortunatamente la Signora Grassa era tornata. Si sedettero sulle poltrone, per riprendersi da tutto quel trambusto. Ron era quello che appariva più sconvolto. - Ma. ma che diavolo ci fa un cane a tre teste in questa scuola!!!- strillò agitato. - Non hai visto su cosa appoggiava i piedi?- chiese Hermione come se stesse chiedendo una cosa ovvia. - Sul pavimento? Sai io ero più impegnato a guardare le sue teste, erano tre Hermione, te ne sei accorta?- ribatté Harry sarcastico. - Hermione ha ragione ragazzi - disse Ryta che sapeva a cosa si stava riferendo Hermione - anch'io mi sono accorta che quel cane proteggeva qualcosa.- - Scusate, ma io non vi capisco.- continuò Harry confuso. Hermione parlò con un tono tra lo sconvolto e l'irritato. - Quel cane, poggiava i piedi su una botola. Molto probabilmente protegge qualcosa che si trova lì dentro! Ma adesso basta, io me ne vado a letto, non voglio più saperne di questa storia. Non voglio più rischiare di morire, o peggio, di farmi espellere!!!- detto questo Hermione si allontanò in collera, seguita poi da Ryta, che salutò i suoi amici dandogli la buonanotte. Prima di addormentarsi, Ryta pensò a quanto era successo. Lei non era in collera con loro, anzi, tutto sommato quella era stata una bella avventura, e fino ad un mese prima non si sarebbe mai sognata una vita così appassionante. E poi adesso c'era un mistero da risolvere, e se i suoi amici si sarebbero interessati, lei li avrebbe sicuramente aiutati. Con questi pensieri, e con un sorriso sulle labbra, si addormentò sognando lei che con i suoi amici sconfiggeva il cane a tre teste (ragazzi lo so che questa cosa può sembrarvi strana, ma qui si sta parlando di una bambina di undici anni, che fa sogni così infantili. Perciò non mettetevi a ridere come ha fatto la mia carissssssima amica Luna Malfoy!!!! Scusate l'interruzione! NdA). La mattina seguente, mentre faceva colazione, puntualmente arrivò la posta via gufo. Ryta ricevette una lettera dai suoi genitori, nella quale le chiedevano se stava bene e la informavano che Josh era entrato a far parte della squadra di calcio della scuola, e una scatola con dei dolci che Ryta amava tanto. La cosa che la incuriosì però, fu la posta che ricevette il suo amico Harry Potter. Lui non riceveva mai la posta, e fu una cosa insolita anche per lui. Fu più singolare però, il pacco che ricevette: già a prima vista si capì che si trattava di un manico di scopa, perché l'incarto stretto lasciava trasparire la sua forma. Harry però lesse prima il biglietto che era allegato con il pacco, nel quale la professoressa McGranitt, lo informava che gli era stata regalata una Nimbus Duemila, l'ultimo modello in fatto di manici di scope, ma aveva il divieto assoluto di aprire il pacco a tavola, e di attendere la fine delle lezioni. Ron Weasley, aveva il volto paonazzo per la contentezza di poter toccare una scopa del genere, e anche Ryta avrebbe voluto farlo, se i due ragazzi non si fossero allontanati velocemente dalla Sala Grande per portare nella loro camera il nuovo regalo. Ryta cercò di finire quanto prima di fare colazione, per poter parlare con i suoi amici, mentre li osservava che litigavano con Malfoy, probabilmente geloso di quella fortuna, o sorpreso di trovare Harry ancora a scuola. La sua attenzione si rivolse su Hermione, che si alzava pericolosamente indignata dal posto di fronte a Ryta sul quale sedeva. Si diresse in direzione dei due ragazzi, Ryta decisa a seguirla, trangugiò l'ultimo dolcetto e si alzò. Quando raggiunse il resto del gruppo sulle scale, sentì Hermione che inveiva contro i ragazzi. - E lo trovate divertente? Avreste potuto rischiare veramente grosso questa notte! E per di più siete contenti di aver ricevuto un regalo per aver rischiato la vita!- inveì indignata. - Oh senti Hermione, non farci la predica!- la rimbeccò Ron visibilmente irritato da quell'interruzione. La ragazzina si allontanò stizzita, in direzione della torre di Grifondoro. Ryta allora, si avvicinò ai due ragazzi. - Non potete prendervela con lei, lo sapete benissimo che ha ragione!- disse loro cercando di farli ragionare. - Che fai Ryta, ti ci metti pure tu?- chiese ancora Ron. - No, però voglio che siate più gentili con lei, dopotutto se si arrabbia non è che non gliene importi niente di voi!- continuò la ragazzina. - Ascolta Ryta, io non la sopporto proprio quando fa così!- ribatté il ragazzo. - Uffa, fate che volete allora!!!!- sbottò Ryta allontanandosi sbuffando, e dirigendosi nella stessa direzione di Hermione. Quando entrò nella loro stanza, la trovò che sistemava i libri nella borsa. Senza che lei dicesse niente, Hermione le parlò. - Se preferisci stare con loro fa pure, tanto io lo so di essere antipatica!- Ryta rimase colpita dall'affermazione della ragazza. - Ma stai scherzando?- le rispose sconvolta - Hermione tu sei la mia migliore amica, non mi allontanerei mai da te solo perché hai ragione e hai trovato pericoloso quello che è successo la scorsa notte!!! Certo, io non nego che non mi sia divertita tutto sommato.- a questa affermazione Hermione si voltò verso di lei sbigottita, e Ryta cercò di salvare la situazione -. però preferisco stare con te! E trovo che nonostante tutto abbiamo rischiato la vita, e non dobbiamo fare più una cosa del genere!- Hermione sorrise alla ragazzina, e si convinse con le sue parole. - Dai, andiamo a fare lezione!-  
  
Continua.  
  
Fine prima parte. Come avrete potuto notare, sto cercando di essere il più sintetica possibile, senza però tralasciare gli avvenimenti più importanti. Purtroppo in questi primi capitoli ancora non si è delineato perfettamente il ruolo che ha questo nuovo personaggio nella storia, in effetti si limita a sostituire dei personaggi già esistenti, e ad assecondare i protagonisti. quello che vi chiedo è un po' di pazienza, almeno per i primi due anni, poi la situazione cambierà; adesso sono troppo piccoli per pensare al destino e all'amore, e soprattutto voglio sottolineare che di fondo c'è un'amicizia consolidata da alcuni anni! Per il momento lo trovate interessante? E' ovvio che accetto anche dei commenti negativi, serviranno a migliorarmi! Mi raccomando commentate!!!! Ciaooooooo Ryta 


	5. Primo anno Parte Seconda

PRIMO ANNO  
  
PARTE SECONDA  
  
Il telefono prese a squillare all'improvviso rompendo il silenzio che si era creato. In quel momento non aveva nessuna intenzione di rispondere, perciò con un rapido gesto della bacchetta zittì l'apparecchio e riprese ad osservare il paesaggio notturno. In tutti quegli anni fu grata ad Hermione per l'amicizia che avevano instaurato assieme. Lei era certa che quello che accadde quel giorno consolidò ancora di più il loro legame. Senza Hermione non sarebbe stata in grado di affrontare il futuro, ed Hermione senza di lei non sarebbe stata in grado di affrontare il passato.  
  
**********************  
  
Qualche giorno dopo, la tregua che sembrava essersi creata tra Hermione e i due ragazzi, venne nuovamente interrotta durante la lezione di Incantesimi. Il professor Vitious, finalmente aveva deciso di insegnare un vero incantesimo, dopo tanto tempo passato ad imparare la posizione e il movimento corretti per utilizzare la bacchetta, e quel giorno avrebbero dovuto imparare l'incantesimo Wingardium Leviosa, una formula magica per far levitare gli oggetti. Il professore aveva diviso in coppie i ragazzi, e Ryta ed Harry lavoravano insieme. Hermione era capitata proprio con Ron. Il ragazzo sbagliava la pronuncia, e non riusciva a far levitare la sua piuma. Hermione allora gli spiegò con tono arrogante quel era la formula giusta, e dopo di che riuscì a compiere l'incantesimo in modo corretto con la sua piuma. Anche Ryta riuscì a far levitare la sua, ma solo quando la lezione era quasi finita. Uscendo dall'aula di incantesimi, però Ryta provò la sgradevole sensazione, che non l'accompagnava più da alcuni mesi, quando qualcuno si divertiva a schernire gli altri. Ron infatti, evidentemente irritato per quello che era successo in classe, imitava in modo che i presenti sentissero, la voce di Hermione. - "Wingardium Leviosa, bisogna calcare la voce sul Gar". non c'è da stupirsi che nessuno la sopporti, quella ragazza è un incubo parola mia!!!- Ryta non avrebbe mai voluto udire quelle parole, ma soprattutto non avrebbe mai voluto che Hermione le sentisse. Presa dalla tristezza, infatti, la ragazzina si allontanò piangendo facendosi largo per passare tra Harry e Ron, i quali si resero conto di aver esagerato. Un moto di rabbia invase Ryta, che non potè fare a meno di sorpassarli, e di guardare in faccia i due ragazzi con un'espressione di disprezzo dipinta sul volto; poi si allontanò senza dire una parola, in cerca della sua amica. A sera Ryta si diresse nella sala Grande per il banchetto che si teneva per festeggiare Halloween, portando con sé una borsa. Sbuffando nervosamente, fu costretta a sedersi all'unico posto libero, proprio davanti a Ron ed Harry, i quali la osservavano con un'espressione interrogativa e preoccupata allo stesso tempo. - Ehm. dov'è Hermione?- chiese Harry piuttosto imbarazzato, e lo fu ancora di più quando Ryta gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di rancore. - E' in bagno che piange - rispose secca, mentre metteva alcuni dei numerosi dolci in un panierino, che qualche giorno prima aveva ospitato dei dolci che sua madre le aveva mandato. I due ragazzi la osservavano sorpresi. - Ma che stai facendo?- Ryta in un primo momento non rispose, poi parlò in tono gelido. - Non mi sembra giusto che Hermione si perda questo banchetto. per voi - quelle ultime parole, riempirono di sensi di colpa Ron ed Harry. Ryta non parlò più, mentre continuava a riempire di tanto in tanto il paniere di quello che compariva magicamente sulle portate d'oro. Ma il suo lavoro dovette interrompersi all'improvviso, quando nella sala entrò il professor Raptor, ansimante e terrorizzato, il quale ebbe appena il tempo di urlare che un Troll si aggirava per i sotterranei, prima di svenire. La sala entrò nel panico, che solo il professor Silente riuscì a calmare; ordinò ai prefetti di accompagnare gli studenti nelle proprie sale comuni, e poi si allontanò assieme ai professori. Mentre la classe di Ryta saliva le scale per tornare nella loro torre, la ragazzina riuscì ad eludere la sorveglianza di Percy Weasley, il prefetto fratello di Ron, e si diresse verso il bagno, dove Hermione, ignara ancora piangeva. Non appena entrò nel bagno corse verso di lei, e cercò di farla riprendere perché scappassero via, ma Hermione era ancora scossa dai singhiozzi, e non ne voleva sapere di muoversi. Poi udirono entrambe il rumore di una porta che veniva chiusa a chiave, e uno strano olezzo maleodorante. Si voltarono in preda al terrore, mentre la gigantesca ombra del Troll le sovrastava. Hermione urlò per la paura, mentre Ryta cercava di lottare contro le gambe che stavano per cederle, e cercava in tutti modi di trovare qualcosa da fare che potesse servirle. In un vano tentativo schivò un colpo della clava che il Troll brandiva, e lo colpì con un pezzo di tubature. Pensò anche a qualche incantesimo, ma era impossibile riuscire a riflettere in una situazione del genere. Quando ormai non sperava più in niente, vide Harry e Ron. - Come state!?!- chiese Ron preoccupato, mentre si avvicinava a lei ed Hermione, ed Harry cercava di attirare l'attenzione del Troll. Il ragazzo riuscì a saltargli al collo da dietro le spalle, ma si rivelò un azione molto stupida, perché il Troll cercò di scrollarselo di dosso, con il risultato di far infilare la bacchetta di Harry nel suo naso. - Ron, fa qualcosa!!!- senza pensarci un attimo, Ron prese la sua bacchetta e provò il primo incantesimo che gli passò per la mente. - Wingardium Leviosa!- la clava del Troll si sollevò per qualche istante, e poi cadde pesantemente sulla testa dell'essere, che cadde a terra svenuto. Harry si rialzò da terra ed estrasse la sua bacchetta dal naso del Troll, poi si avvicinò agli altri. - State tutti bene?- chiese. Ryta e Ron annuirono, mette Hermione era ancora nascosta sotto un lavandino rimasto intero. In quello stesso istante irruppero nel bagno la professoressa McGranitt, il professor Piton e il professor Raptor, che per lo spavento si sedette su una tazza con una mano sul cuore, terrorizzato (questa parte l'adoro!!! NdA). - Che cosa diavolo credevate di fare!?!- chiese la professoressa McGranitt con un tono di voce gelido, ma accusatorio, che disarmò completamente Ryta e i ragazzi. La ragazzina stava per dirle qualcosa per cercare di spiegarsi, quando una voce sottile e spaventata, proveniente dall'angolo del bagno, la interruppe. - La prego, professoressa McGranitt. erano venuti a cercare me.- la professoressa si voltò verso Hermione, indignata, mentre Ryta osservava i volti sbalorditi di Ron ed Harry. - Signorina Granger! - le disse lasciando trasparire la rabbia. - Mi scusi, io aveva letto tutto sui mostri, e volevo provare a sconfiggerne uno da sola. ma per fortuna i miei amici sono venuti a salvarmi.- continuò poi la ragazzina, mentre a Ron cadeva di mano la bacchetta per lo stupore. - Beh in questo caso. Signorina Granger, cinque punti in meno a Grifondoro! Se non sei ferita torna immediatamente nella tua torre. E quanto a voi.- mentre Hermione usciva dal bagno con la testa china, la professoressa si voltò verso gli altri - . per la vostra fortuna sfacciata per aver sconfitto un Troll di montagna, assegnerò cinque punti ciascuno. Adesso andate nella vostra sala, gli altri stanno continuando i festeggiamenti - senza pensarci due volte Ryta e i due ragazzi si allontanarono, con il sorriso sulle labbra. - Cavolo che fortuna! Anche se abbiamo perso cinque punti, non li abbiamo proprio sentiti!- disse Ron entusiasta. Ryta sorrise, mentre passavano per il buco del ritratto della Signora Grassa. Hermione li attendeva vicino all'entrata, e si avvicinò a loro. Con un leggero imbarazzo, la ragazzina li ringraziò, e poi fu imitata da Harry e Ron. Ryta osservava la scena compiaciuta, mentre il pensiero che d'ora in poi sarebbero diventati dei grandi amici si faceva sempre più vivo nella sua mente.  
  
******************  
  
Amici. quella parola suonava così strana a lei che aveva vissuto sempre da sola. ripercorse velocemente tutto quello che successe in seguito, che portò i ragazzi ad occuparsi di quella faccenda della pietra filosofale. prima la visione della gamba ferita di Piton, poi la prima partita di Quidditch di Harry, dove il ragazzo subì il malocchio dallo stesso Piton, almeno così credevano, e poi ancora le rivelazioni di Hagrid su Nicholas Flamel, che aveva inventato la famosa pietra, e poi la storia dello specchio dei desideri, durante le vacanze di Natale. tanti particolari, che li condussero tutti ad un unico posto.  
  
***************  
  
- Ma sei sicuro che stiamo facendo la cosa giusta?- chiese Ron timoroso mentre si avvicinavano alla porta del terzo piano. - Oh insomma Ron! A quest'ora Piton avrà sicuramente tentato di prendere la pietra! Se hai così tanta paura potevi anche non venire!- lo rimbeccò Hermione. Ron sbuffò rumorosamente, beccandosi per reazione due gomitate nei fianchi da Harry e Ryta, perché facesse silenzio. Appena entrarono nella stanza dove Fuffy faceva la guardia alla botola, notarono che il grosso cane a tre teste dormiva sotto l'effetto della musica di un'arpa. - Visto è già arrivato!- esclamò Hermione a Ron. - Muoviamoci allora!- disse Harry per evitare che litigassero ancora, e si mise a suonare il flauto che aveva ricevuto per Natale da Hagrid. Fuffi in pochi minuti si addormentò. Dopo aver aperto la botola, Harry passò il flauto ad Hermione che continuò a suonare e scese per primo nella botola, poi dopo aver dato l'ok, scesero anche gli altri, e atterrarono su qualcosa di soffice, una pianta forse. Chi avrebbe mai potuto pensare che quella pianta era il tranello del diavolo? Per fortuna grazie ad Hermione riuscirono a liberarsi dalla pianta mortale e a proseguire lungo il cammino. Grazie all'abilità con la scopa di Harry e con l'aiuto di Ryta superarono anche il secondo tranello, quello con le chiavi e infine fu anche grazie a Ron e alla sua bravura con gli scacchi che superarono l'altra prova. Purtroppo però il rosso era rimasto ferito, perciò Ryta ed Harry furono costretti a proseguire da soli, mentre Hermione era rimasta con il ragazzo. Questa volta fu il turno di Ryta di dare il suo contributo, e risolse un quesito di logica, che avrebbe portato Harry nell'ultima stanza e lei in quella precedente. Dopo che il ragazzo l'ebbe ringraziata, Ryta era tornata dai suoi amici, terribilmente preoccupata per Harry, ma per fortuna pochi minuti dopo era apparso Silente, che aveva poi tratto in salvo il ragazzo. Qualche giorno più tardi Harry si era finalmente ristabilito e tutti avevano conosciuto la storia sulla pietra filosofale. Quello era stato un anno molto particolare, il primo di altri sei che le era rimasto sempre nel cuore.  
  
******************  
  
Il telefono non accennava a smettere di suonare. L'incantesimo ormai aveva perso il suo effetto e quell'insopportabile suono continuava imperterrito. Alla fine Ryta, stufa, decise di rispondere. - Pronto, chi parla?- - Lei è Ryta Falck?- fece una voce seria e maschile. - Sì, sono io, con chi parlo?- - Non ha importanza. sei tu che hai scritto quell'articolo su quell'organizzazione criminale, vero? Beh per colpa tua abbiamo avuto dei gravi problemi, perciò adesso abbiamo deciso che tu debba morire!-  
  
Continua. 


	6. Secondo anno

CAPITOLO 5  
  
SECONDO ANNO  
  
- . abbiamo deciso che tu debba morire!- fece la voce maligna dall'altro capo del telefono. - Che cosa? Se questo è uno scherzo.- disse Ryta preoccupata. - No, non è uno scherzo anzi. ho notato che fino a poco fa te ne stavi tranquilla sul balcone. Eh! Eh! Preparati, stiamo arrivando!- - Accidenti!- imprecò la donna riagganciando il telefono e raccogliendo alcune delle sue cose con alcuni incantesimi. Prese in fretta e furia la sua scopa e si preparò a scappare.  
  
- Hermione apri ti prego! Avanti, lo so che sei sveglia!- Ryta bussava insistentemente alla porta di una graziosa abitazione bianca. Nonostante l'orario un piccolo bagliore di una lampada accesa proveniva dall'abitazione. - Arrivo, arrivo! Ma che succede a quest'ora?- disse una voce femminile che si avvicinava alla porta. - Sbrigati Hermione, sono io, Ryta!- la padrona di casa finalmente aprì la porta e con aria piuttosto stupita accolse la donna. - Ma si può sapere che ti prende? Così rischi di svegliare i bambini! Non mi dire che ti stanno di nuovo cercando!- esclamò poi Hermione mentre Ryta chiudeva la porta e controllava dalla finestra se qualcuno l'aveva seguita. - E' per l'articolo di due giorni fa.- si spiegò -. questo mese è già la terza volta! Possibile che diano così fastidio i miei articoli? E poi ancora non so come diavolo abbiano fatto a rintracciarmi. il cognome a cui è intesta l'abitazione è diverso.- disse un po' più rassicurata e abbracciando Hermione salutandola. - Beh, se ti vai a scegliere sempre gli argomenti più pericolosi! - ribatté l'amica salutandola a sua volta - E poi non ci vuole molto con la magia a rintracciarti, ho studiato che.- - No, non importa, ho capito grazie.- la interruppe prima di fare lezione di magia nell'ingresso. Hermione, che era abituata a quelle reazioni, lasciò correre, anche se un po' contrariata -Ti chiedo scusa per l'intrusione, ma credo che mi dovrete ospitare per un po'. ci sono problemi?- chiese titubante. Hermione si raddolcì e sorrise. - Ma che problemi! Lo sai che ci fa sempre piacere che tu stia con noi! I gemelli ed Emily ne saranno entusiasti! proprio oggi mi hanno chiesto che fine avesse fatto la zia Ryta!- esclamò contenta Hermione mentre con un gesto della bacchetta sollevava la valigia dell'amica e il vecchio baule della scuola che si era portata dietro. - Ma che ci fai ancora con quel baule? E' vecchissimo ormai!- chiese sorpresa. - L'ho portato via con me perché lo avevo in casa. Dentro ci sono alcune cose che avevo riposto e non ho avuto il tempo di prenderle. così ho portato via tutto!- concluse seguendola su per le scale al secondo piano. - Ma l'esame per la Smaterializzazione non l'hai ancora fatto?- chiese Hermione come se la stesse rimproverando. - Non è avuto il tempo, Hermione! Lo sai che ho molto da fare in questi giorni, è inutile che tu mi faccia la predica!- - D'accordo, ma lo sai che non puoi ridurti a viaggiare sempre con la scopa! Smaterializzarsi è molto più sicuro! Cosa direbbero i tuoi se te ne vai ancora a spasso per l'Inghilterra con una Firebolt?- - Infatti loro non sanno niente! Se venissero a conoscenza che sono costretta a scappare da feroci assassini li prenderebbe un infarto!- esclamò seria la donna. Hermione sospirò. Dopotutto era lei che aveva scelto quella vita così pericolosa, forse da quando era entrata ad Hogwarts. era meglio cambiare discorso. - Ron sta già dormendo, forse è meglio non svegliarlo. anche perché non lo farebbe comunque!- scherzò la donna mentre Ryta ridacchiava in silenzio -. oh, ma guarda chi c'è qui ancora sveglia!- Una graziosa bambina di sei anni sbucava dall'oscurità di una stanza, evidentemente curiosa di sapere chi facesse tanto baccano. Ancora assonnata, una manina che si stropicciava insistentemente uno dei due occhietti castani e un orsacchiotto sotto il braccio, spiava lentamente da dietro la porta. Ryta immediatamente non seppe resistere e dopo averle scompigliato un po' la sua meravigliosa cascata di riccioli scuri, la prese in braccio e le dette un bacio. - Mi dispiace di averti svegliata, piccola!- Emily sorrise appena mentre veniva portata nuovamente nel suo caldo letto. - E' un amore!- esclamò a voce bassissima Ryta mentre la osservava addormentarsi. - Almeno lei è un amore! Gli altri due sono dei piccoli diavoletti! Delle pesti sarebbero molto più tranquille di loro!- esclamò sospirando Hermione, pensando agli altri due suoi figli, Thomas e Joey. - Oh avanti! Anche loro sono degli amori quando ti fanno gli occhietti dolci (o parameciosi, come direbbero Luna Malfoy e VidelSSJ! NdA)!- osservò Ryta mentre chiudevano senza far rumore la porta della stanza di Emily e aprivano quella degli ospiti. - Allora buon riposo Ryta!- - Grazie Hermione, buonanotte. ah, a proposito.- chiese all'improvviso la donna facendo voltare l'amica - Hai. - sembrava un po' titubante -. hai saputo niente di oggi?- Hermione la osservò con aria interrogativa. - Oggi? Perché è successo qualcosa?- - No. no, no! Non è successo niente, lascia stare! Sto morendo di sonno, credo che mi metterò subito a dormire!- Hermione la fissò per qualche istante, poi ricambiò la buona notte e chiuse la porta. Era convinta che Ryta si riferisse a qualcosa di particolare, ma evidentemente lei non era ancora pronta per parlarne. Le avrebbe chiesto tutto domani. Ora era meglio andare a dormire! Ryta fissava il soffitto bianco. Era già sotto le coperte, ma non aveva per niente sonno, aveva mentito ad Hermione per evitare di tornare su quell'argomento. Invece, sola e immersa nel silenzio, i ricordi tornarono ad affiorarle alla mente, ancora una volta.  
  
*****************  
  
Tornare a casa per le vacanze era stata in assoluto l'esperienza più strana! Ma soprattutto si era rivelata la più difficile. Dopo il primo anno ad Hogwarts, ritornare nel mondo Babbano impegnava un notevole sforzo di memoria e di convincimento, che per tutti quei mesi Ryta non aveva vissuto in un sogno. Nella sua casa a Penwith non c'erano stormi di gufi che portavano la posta a colazione, i piatti non si riempivano da soli e niente parlava o si muoveva da solo, ma soprattutto nessuno era suo amico. In effetti si era ritrovata di nuovo sola, visto che i ragazzi della sua età non si avvicinavano sempre nella convinzione che lei fosse strana. Ma lei era veramente strana, e in qualche modo quel pensiero le dava la forza di andare avanti, nella prospettiva di un prossimo nuovo anno nella scuola di magia con i suoi amici. Per il momento non voleva essere triste, e ne approfittava ogni giorno per godersi le vacanze al mare, quel mare che per un lungo periodo di tempo non avrebbe visto più. Grazie al suo gufo Luna (voglio chiarire una piccola cosa riguardo questo nome, visto che ogni volta che Luna Malfoy legge questa storia mi chiede perché doveva proprio diventare un gufo, e come può un uccello fare coppia con un furetto. spero abbiate capito l'allusione. in pratica il nome del gufo di Ryta è stato scelto prima che nascesse il personaggio protagonista di "Nata per soffrire". Quindi non ci posso fare niente, Luna!!! Rassegnati a comparire come un gufo in questa storia!!! Poi. chissà. NdA for Luna Malfoy), si era tenuta sempre in contatto con Hermione e Ron, ma la cosa strana era che Harry non aveva mai risposto alle sue lettere, e la cosa un po' la preoccupava. Solo quando era rientrata a scuola, aveva saputo che tutte le sue lettere e quelle dei suoi amici erano state intercettate da un elfo magico, che non voleva assolutamente che Harry ritornasse ad Hogwarts. Quell'anno fu molto particolare, perché per un periodo di tempo la scuola rischiò persino di essere chiusa per via della famosa Camera dei Segreti. Iniziò già in modo molto strano, quando sia lei che Hermione non incontrarono sul treno né Harry né Ron, poi seppero che avevano viaggiato fino ad Hogwarts con una vecchia Ford Anglia con il potere di volare, e avevano quasi rischiato di morire sul Platano Picchiatore. Poi quell'anno come nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure era stato scelto Gilderoy Allock un idiota, inetto e pomposo insegnante, come lo definivano Harry, Ron e Ryta, ma che aveva fatto perdere la ragione ad Hermione, che pendeva continuamente dalle sue labbra. Quell'anno qualcosa di oscuro si era aggirato nella scuola, qualcosa che aveva attirato ovviamente l'attenzione dei ragazzi, e che avevano collegato alla voce dentro ai muri che solo Harry percepiva. E poi la notte di Halloween avevano trovato la gatta di Gazza, Mrs Purr pietrificata e una scritta sul muro che avvertiva l'apertura della famosa camera. Da lì in poi molti studenti erano stati pietrificati, e tutti temevano di subire la stessa fine. Per un caso, poi si credeva che fosse Harry la causa di tutto, e quindi che fosse l'erede di Serpeverde, cioè colui che aveva creato la camera. Molti si erano allontanati da lui per questo, ma i suoi amici no, e soprattutto Ryta aveva cercato di dargli fiducia in se stesso. - Perché non ti allontani anche tu? Lo sai che sono pericoloso!- esclamò Harry una sera. Era davanti al fuoco della sala Comune, ormai deserta per via dell'orario, o come aveva pensato lui per la sua presenza. Ryta era rimasta allibita per quell'affermazione, e con molta faccia tosta e senza aprire bocca gli si era seduta a fianco guardandolo in segno di sfida. - Ho capito.- disse lui sospirando -. hai vinto tu!- Ryta sorrise e poi pensò che era meglio fargli sparire la depressione che lo attanagliava. - Non devi essere così pessimista, Harry. Dopotutto lo sai meglio di me che tu non centri nulla con questa storia dell'erede!- - Su questo inizio a nutrire seri dubbi!- esclamò subito dopo il ragazzo - Non solo parlo il Serpentese e sento quella strana voce nei muri, ma tutti quelli che hanno a che fare con me vengono pietrificati!- Ryta non poteva sopportare di vedere qualcuno abbattersi a quel modo, e infervorandosi si alzò in piedi e lo fissò negli occhi con decisione. - Beh, io sono convinta che tu non centri niente, e niente mi farà cambiare idea a riguardo!!!!- esclamò convinta. Harry la osservò per un po' sorpreso da quella reazione. - E' tutto inutile!- esclamò poi sorridendo - Non potrei mare sprofondare nell'oblio se ho l'inossidabile Ryta al mio fianco! Tu non piangi mai!- ironizzò. - Ma andiamo, non dire stupidaggini!- si giustificò lei non sentendo per niente quel complimento. - No sul serio! - continuò lui - in due anni che ti conosco non ti ho mai vista piangere, nemmeno quando ti fai male!- - Si, ho capito buonanotte!- e mentre Harry continuava ad affibbiarle epiteti su quella sua particolarità, lei salì fino al dormitorio femminile sparendo alla sua vista.  
  
Ovviamente anche il secondo anno uno dei tanti problemi dei ragazzi era tornato a galla. Draco Malfoy. Tra battibecchi e battute in qualche modo Ryta e gli altri avevano imparato a convivere con quel ragazzo, ma ci fu una volta che il biondo superò ogni limite. Ryta aveva portato con sé dal mondo dei Babbani il suo diario segreto, nel quale ogni giorno annotava i suoi pensieri e i suoi stati d'animo; quel diario era un suo piccolo tesoro, perché rileggendolo si rendeva conto di quanto in poco tempo fosse cambiata la sua vita e di quanto fosse felice da due anni. Aveva poi fatto un piccolo incantesimo che le permetteva di avere pagine infinite, così che potesse essere sempre lo stesso. Un giorno, malauguratamente avvenne che il diario le cadde dalla borsa e finisse nelle mani di Malfoy. Al ragazzo venne la felice idea di burlasi della ragazza, vendicandosi tra l'altro di alcune sue battutacce che lo avevano messo in ridicolo, leggendo il diario ad alta voce ai suoi compagni nel giardino, a portata di orecchio di tutti. Ryta, che disperata cercava in lungo e in largo il suo diario, non appena sentì una voce che leggeva i suoi pensieri impallidì e un moto di rabbia la pervase quando riconobbe chi parlava. - Sentite qua!- urlava Malfoy con un ghigno diabolico stampato sul viso - Caro diario, non sai come sono felice ora. Finalmente ho degli amici e non sono circondata da quell'odiosa gente che mi prende in giro. bla bla bla . è da tanto ormai che non piango più. bla bla - e continuava saltando quello che non gli interessava e leggendo ad alta voce ciò che più riteneva divertente. Ryta sentiva le lacrime che le bruciavano gli occhi, ma non avrebbe pianto se non prima di dare una lezione a quel bastardo!. Senza pensarci due volte si fece largo tra la folla dei Serpeverde e degli altri studenti curiosi che si erano fermati ad ascoltare, e raggiunse in un attimo il biondo, che ancora intento a leggere non l'aveva notata. Ryta dette un pugno al diario, che fini sul naso delicato di Malfoy, il quale urlò per il dolore; poi la ragazza pensò bene di concludere chiudendogli l'agenda in faccia così da completare l'opera. Gli tolse poi di mano il suo tesoro prima che il sangue potesse sporcarlo e gli tirò uno schiaffo ancora non contenta. Tutti erano rimasti allibiti, tutti tranne Goyle e Tiger, che da bravi scimmioni si avvicinarono per fermarla prima che potesse scappare. Ma Ryta fu più veloce di loro: tirò un potente calcio negli stinchi a Tiger, e riempì di pustole il viso di Goyle estraendo la bacchetta e lanciandogli un incantesimo Furnunculus. Fatto questo scappò via, perché sentiva di non poter resistere più, e non degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo i suoi amici, perché era convinta che da quel momento in poi si sarebbero comportati come i suoi vecchi compagni di scuola. Senza meta si andò a rifugiare nella Guferia, sicura di non trovare nessuno che potesse andarle contro. Non ricordò per quante ore era stata lì su, ad osservare i gufi e le civette che dormivano, ma era convinta che fosse quasi ora di cena quando notò che alcuni uccelli si preparavano alla caccia notturna. Stava pensando di tornare in camera e saltare la cena, quando avvertì che qualcuno si stava avvicinando. Uffa, chi è che rompe! Pensò cercando di nascondersi nella penombra da un lato dell'ingresso. La figura entrò noncurante nella stanza, e si fermò al centro osservando da un lato e dall'altro la Gufiera. Dai capelli nerissimi e perennemente in disordine, e dalla figura magra, Ryta capì che si trattava di Harry. Prima che lui potesse voltarsi e la vedesse lì a terra, decise prendere la parola. - Dì la verità. ora ti sei rimangiato tutto quello che hai detto quella sera.mi sbaglio forse?- Harry sussultò e si voltò di scatto riconoscendo subito la voce. Non appena la vide, per sorpresa della ragazza, il mago sorrise e si avvicinò a lei. - Era ora! E' da ore che ti cerchiamo!- Ryta non rispose, e tenne il viso nascosto tra le gambe accostate al busto. Harry si sedette a fianco a lei e attese in silenzio una sua parola. Ryta non voleva parlare, ma soprattutto non voleva farsi vedere da lui con il volto rigato dalle lacrime. Alla fine però, fu lei stessa a prendere coraggio e a parlare. - Non sono la persona forte che tu credevi. ti sei sbagliato completamente!- esclamò, il viso ancora nascosto. - Beh - rispose lui tranquillo e guardandola dolcemente - non sarebbe stato normale se fossi stata diversa!- quelle parole, così semplici e dolci penetrarono nel cuore di Ryta come un soffio caldo e le infusero serenità. Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi verdi, e senza più resistenza si abbandonò al pianto tra le sue braccia. Come le ricordava calde e accoglienti, lei che non voleva mai l'aiuto di nessuno, che aveva giurato di farcela sempre con le sue forze, si era arresa al suo sguardo e alle sue parole amichevoli. Harry la strinse forte e lasciò che si sfogasse per qualche minuto. Poi riprese a parlare. - Devo ritenermi fortunato! Sono l'unico che ha visto piangere l'inossidabile Ryta!- - Oh smettila, scemo!- esclamò lei abbandonando il suo abbraccio e dandogli un amichevole colpetto alla spalla. Dopo ricordò lo stato in cui si trovava e ritornò nuovamente triste. Si poggiò al muro sospirando e pensando alla figura che aveva fatto. - Che cosa pensano adesso tutti di me? Che sono una stupida o cos'altro?- Harry inspiegabilmente rise. - Veramente tutti ti credono "forte"! Non è da tutti tenere testa a quello stupido di Malfoy e a quei due scimmioni di Tiger e Goyle! Dopo quello che hai fatto ti ammirano tutti, e non credo che abbiano preso in considerazione quello che Malfoy ha letto ad alta voce!. e poi è uno spasso vedere il povero caro Malfoy con il naso bendato e gonfio! E la cosa più bella è che non ha potuto dire niente, perché sa che è dalla parte del torto! Se ti sbrighi lo trovi in Sala Grande!- Ryta ascoltava stupita le parole di Harry. Poi abbassò lo sguardo senza cambiare espressione. - Io. io credevo di essere diventata lo zimbello di tutta la scuola!- - Ma quale zimbello! Lo sai che ci sono un sacco di ragazzi nelle tue stesse condizioni? E poi prendi me come esempio. Durante l'estate altro che "Grande Harry Potter"! Se vedi come vengo trattato e come sgobbo a casa dei Dursley, c'è da spaventarsi! Dico sul serio!- Ryta si sentì molto più sollevata mentre Harry le raccontava delle sue disavventure tra i Babbani, ormai non doveva più temere niente! - Io sto morendo di fame!- esclamò all'improvviso Harry dopo qualche minuto -. dai andiamo a cena che è ora! E poi devi tranquillizzare Hermione, era disperata perché non sapeva dove ti eri cacciata!- mentre Harry si alzava e le dava una mano a fare lo stesso, Ryta gli sorrise e lo ringraziò. Aveva capito di aver un grande amico al suo fianco. non era sola!  
  
Per quanto riguardava la storia della Camera dei Segreti, con Hermione si era scervellata parecchio alla ricerca di una soluzione. Investigare era una cosa che adorava, e quella situazione di mistero e di precarietà le metteva in continuazione in moto la mente, tanto che dovette fare un enorme sforzo per concentrarsi a scuola, durante le lezioni. Dopo le vacanze di Natale, avevano avuto l'idea di utilizzare la Pozione Polisucco per prendere le sembianze di alcuni alunni di Serpeverde, infiltrarsi nella loro Sala Comune e avere informazioni da Draco Malfoy sull'erede di Serpeverde. Harry e Ron presero le sembianze di Tiger e Gyle, Ryta invece avrebbe voluto entrare nella Sala dei Serpeverde con le sembianze di Pansy Parkinson, ragazza che le stava particolarmente antipatica, e che aveva tentato quasi di ammazzarla durante un combattimento quando era stato fondato il Club dei Duellanti da Gilderoy Allock, ma quando aveva espresso l'idea di far fare una brutta figura alla ragazza e di picchiare Malfoy, dato che ancora le bruciava il recente scherzetto, i suoi amici preferirono preparare la pozione solo per loro tre. Hermione voleva prendere le sembianze di Millicent Bulstrode, ma per un malaugurato incidente, si trasformò in un gatto, perciò i due ragazzi furono costretti ad andare da soli. Alla fine non avevano scoperto nulla a riguardo, e per giunta Hermione era stata costretta a stare in infermeria per un mese intero. Ma anche se non avevano scoperto nulla, Ryta non aveva mai smesso di cercare altre informazioni. Era convinta che tra la Camera dei Segreti, la voce nei muri che ascoltava Harry prima di trovare altre vittime pietrificate, il diario segreto di Tom Riddle, e forse anche il bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta, ci fosse un legame, un qualcosa che legasse tutti questi elementi e che portasse ad un'unica soluzione: la stessa Camera dei Segreti. Nel frattempo l'aria che si respirava ad Hogwarts era carica di tensione, perché nessuno riusciva a spiegarsi il motivo di quegli attentati, e si prefiggeva l'idea di una prossima chiusura della scuola. Ryta non voleva assolutamente ritornare nella sua città e nella sua vecchia scuola, perciò nell'ultimo periodo si era sempre più isolata dal mondo in cerca di una soluzione. Prima che iniziasse la seconda partita di Quidditch di quell'anno, alla fine, le venne l'illuminazione. Era da un po' che in silenzio mugugnava e congetturava, e supponeva su qualsiasi possibile soluzione, ma non le veniva in mente nulla. Erano sulle scale che portavano alla porta d'ingresso, e tutti insieme accompagnavano Harry verso il campo. Hermione stanca dei suoi mugugni alla fine aveva sbottato, chiedendole che diavolo avesse da un po' di tempo a quella parte. - E' che non riesco a capire cosa si cela dietro questi attentati! Prima Mrs Purr e Canon, poi Justin Finch-Fletchley e il povero Nick-quasi-senza- testa, cosa diavolo hanno visto perché venissero pietrificati?- chiese inconsciamente rivolta alla sua amica. Poi, come se avesse visto la soluzione sul muro che si era messa a fissare, si voltò velocemente verso gli altri. - Aspetta! Ci sono!- esclamò. Tutti si fermarono per le sue urla e la osservarono incuriositi. - Ci sei su cosa?- chiese Ron senza pensarci troppo. - Ma certo! Hanno visto. hanno visto - iniziò a parlare da sola, mentre gli altri la guardavano sbigottiti. - Ma si può sapere che ti prende, Ryta?- chiese Harry seriamente preoccupato per la sua amica. - Non c'è tempo da perdere, Hermione vieni con me, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! Voi iniziate ad andare al campo, vi raggiungiamo là. Avanti Hermione muoviti!- concluse trascinando dietro di sé l'amica che assieme a Ron ed Harry la fissavano sconvolti. Quando furono quasi all'entrata della Biblioteca, Hermione stanca del suo silenzio intervallato da altri mugugni, la precedette e le chiese spiegazioni. - Ma non capisci? L'ho detto io stesso! Devono aver visto qualcosa, qualcosa di molto particolare!- - Ma chi?- chiese Hermione che ancora non capiva dove volesse arrivare. - Ma Justin, Mrs Purr e tutti gli altri! Allora loro camminano per i corridoi deserti di Hogwarts, vedono qualcosa e vengono pietrificati!- - Già, ma cosa?- chiese ancora Hermione. - E' proprio qui che entri in gioco tu! Tu conosci almeno metà dei libri di questa Biblioteca, e sicuramente mi potrai dare una mano per trovare cosa li ha pietrificati. Allora, mi aiuti?- Hermione fissò per qualche istante la ragazza, che con sguardo implorante e le mani giunte attendeva una sua risposta, poi sorrise. - E va bene. credo già di avere un'idea su cosa cercare.- rispose mentre Ryta le saltava al collo per abbracciarla. - Allora, dovrebbe essere qui.- disse mentre scorreva gli occhi su un polveroso ed enorme volume, mentre Ryta attendeva con ansia. - Ecco qui! Tra gli animali. bla bla bla. il Basilisco. vive centinaia d'anni e raggiunge grandezze sovraumane. lo sguardo del Basilisco provoca la morte istantanea.. questo non ci interessa. ecco fugge al canto del gallo che gli è fatale - - Beh, se non mi sbaglio Hagrid si lamentava perché qualcuno gli aveva ammazzato i galli! Potrebbe essere stato questo Basilisco, e poi hai detto che vive centinaia d'anni, quindi anche questo è un altro punto a favore!- cercò di ipotizzare Ryta. - Già, ma vorrei ricordarti che il Basilisco uccide chi guarda i suoi occhi, non pietrifica!- le ricordò Hermione. - Ma chi delle vittime ha visto veramente il Basilisco?- Hermione la fissò incuriosita, e Ryta continuò - procediamo per gradi. prima è stata pietrificata Mrs Purr, ma perché? Semplice, ha visto la bestia attraverso il riflesso dell'acqua. Ti ricordi? Il bagno di Mirtilla era tutto allagato.- lo sguardo di Hermione si fece ancor più interessato -.poi è stato il turno di Colin Canon, e lui ha visto tutto tramite l'obiettivo, quindi Justin ha visto il Basilisco attraverso Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, e quest'ultimo è un fantasma, quindi è già morto e non può accadergli una seconda volta! Ora mi viene da pensare anche ad un'altra cosa, come può muoversi a suo piacimento per tutta la scuola senza dare nell'occhio?- Hermione ci pensò un attimo, poi comprese dove volesse arrivare la sua amica. - Le tubature!- esclamò. - Esatto! Per questo Harry lo sentiva attraverso i muri, e solo lui, perché parla il Serpentese. E adesso, secondo te, dove potrebbe trovarsi la camera dei segreti?- - Beh, non saprei, cosa centra con il Basilisco?- - Non ci arrivi? Secondo quello che ci ha raccontato Harry riguardo quello che ha visto sul diario di Riddle, cinquant'anni fa una ragazza è stata assassinata in un bagno, e non si è mai capito come mai sia morta. e dimmi, noi non conosciamo qualcuno che è morta da cinquant'anni in un bagno e si deprime facendo pesare a tutti il fatto che sia un fantasma?- - Stai dicendo che Mirtilla Malcontenta in realtà.- -. è stata uccisa dal Basilisco che era uscito dalla Camera dei Segreti!- concluse Ryta vittoriosa. - Ma allora dobbiamo avvertire tutti! Presto, dobbiamo correre al campo!- esclamò Hermione agitata. Chiusero in fretta il libro e Ryta fece appena in tempo a prendere la pergamena sulla quale Hermione aveva appena scarabocchiato tutte le sue deduzioni, prima di correre verso l'uscita. Avevano da poco imboccato il primo angolo, quando Hermione si bloccò di colpo. - Aspetta un attimo! Non possiamo correre così in giro per la scuola! Se vedessimo il Basilisco per noi sarebbe la fine!- - Hai ragione - concordò Ryta - aspetta ho qui con me uno specchietto!- si fermarono ad un angolo - allora pronta? Prima vediamo se c'è qualcuno, e poi corriamo!- - D'accordo! Allora.- fece Hermione sospirando -. pronte. via!- ma quello che videro fu soltanto buio e niente più.  
  
Continua. 


	7. Terzo anno

CAPITOLO 6  
  
TERZO ANNO  
  
Un rumore di auto ridestò Ryta dai suoi ricordi, e mentre le luci si riflettevano dalla finestra sul soffitto della stanza, la donna si rigirò più volte nel letto in cerca di una posizione più comoda. Quel poco di sonno che pian piano si era impadronito di lei, sembrava se ne fosse andato insieme all'auto che era passata, e per un momento maledisse quell'oggetto Babbano che le aveva tolto quell'attimo di tranquillità. Sognare quei ricordi le aveva fatto meno male di quando lo aveva fatto da sveglia, e adesso sembravano voler continuare, senza darle tregua. Come fare a fermarli? Impossibile.  
  
*******************  
  
Del secondo anno non ricordava più niente, tranne che alla fine si saltarono gli esami e il banchetto di fine anno fu uno dei più allegri. Questo perché, come tanti era stata vittima, assieme alla sua amica Hermione, del Basilisco. Dai racconti dei suoi amici, aveva saputo che Harry e Ron si erano avventurati nella Camera dei Segreti assieme ad Allock, e che Ron era stato poi costretto a fermarsi con il professore che aveva avuto un piccolo incidente con la memoria, mentre Harry era andato avanti da solo. Lui aveva scoperto che l'erede era stranamente la sorella di Ron, Ginny Weasley che era stata fuorviata dal famoso Tom Riddle, che si era rivelato essere la precedente identità di Voldemort. Harry aveva combattuto contro il Basilisco e aveva salvato Ginny e Ryta aveva ascoltato tutta la storia a bocca aperta e un po' invidiosa per essersi persa un sacco di tempo e altre avventure che Ron avrebbe preferito non vivere mai, come quella dei ragni e di Aragog. Comunque alla fine l'anno si era concluso con le lamentele di Hermione sull'espresso di Hogwarts, che avrebbe voluto fare gli esami e la reazione in contemporanea dei suoi amici che le avevano risposto in modo poco carino. Anche quelle vacanze trascorsero tranquille e serene per la ragazza e l'inizio del terzo anno si rivelò, come al solito, pieno di novità e di pericoli. Si era infatti diffusa la notizia perfino tra i Babbani, che un feroce assassino Sirius Black, fosse evaso dalla prigione di Azkabam, il carcere dei maghi, gestito da terribili creature dette Dissennatori, capaci di eliminare ogni sentimento di felicità soltanto con la loro presenza. Si era poi venuto a sapere che Black era il padrino di Harry, nonché ex-migliore amico dei suoi genitori, ed era intenzionato ad andare ad Hogwarts, forse per ucciderlo. Per questo Harry era guardato a vista da tutti, perfino dal Ministro della magia, Cornelius Caramell. Ryta aveva incontrato i suoi amici dopo due mesi di vacanza, solo alla stazione di King's Cross, perché non era potuta andare lo stesso giorno a Diagon Alley, per fare le consuete spese di inizio anno. Già dal primo momento si era resa conto che qualcosa non andava, perché il padre di Ron, il signor Weasley controllava continuamente Harry, tanto che quasi dimenticò di salutare la ragazza che aveva conosciuto il primo anno. Ron poi, era particolarmente nervoso con Hermione, che portava in un panierino un fulvo e rosso gatto, che si agitava molto probabilmente desideroso di agguantare il povero topo del rosso, Crosta. Dopo aver salutato tutti (il signor Weasley alla fine si era accorto di lei), erano saliti sull'espresso per Hogwarts, e avevano trovato posto nell'ultimo scompartimento del treno. Lì avevano trovato un uomo che dormiva vicino al finestrino. - Chi sarà?- aveva chiesto Ron curioso, e stupito del fatto che ci fosse un adulto su quel treno. - Deve essere il nuovo professore. forse quello di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.vedete sula sua valigetta c'è scritto professore R.J. Lupin.- ipotizzò Ryta ricordando che fine avesse fatto il precedente professore di quella materia. Mentre tutti gli altri si accomodavano Ryta non smise mai di togliere gli occhi di dosso dall'uomo che dormiva profondamente. Nonostante il suo aspetto trasandato e forse stanco, c'era qualcosa di affascinante, anzi che la affascinava, perché gli altri quasi scordarono la sua presenza dopo che il treno fu partito. - Cos'hai da guardare?- chiese Harry a Ryta facendola voltare bruscamente. - Eh? N-niente, niente!- si affrettò a rispondere lei. Ma perché si era affrettata tanto a mentire?, pensò subito dopo. Il viaggio fu abbastanza tranquillo, tranne che per un'intrusione di Malfoy, che scappò subito non appena si rese conto che non erano soli. Poi quando ormai si era fatta sera e l'arrivo era prossimo, successe un piccolo incidente. Il treno si fermò all'improvviso, e le luci si spensero. Dopo qualche istante, un mostro, se così si poteva definire quello che si erano trovati davanti, era comparso davanti alla porta; tutti aveva provato un freddo penetrante, e sembrava che niente più potesse renderli felici. Solo Harry era improvvisamente svenuto. Grazie al professor Lupin che si era finalmente svegliato per gli urli che si erano scatenati, il Dissennatore, perché era di quello che si trattava, se ne era andato, ed Harry aveva ripreso conoscenza. L'uomo aveva dato della cioccolata al ragazzo perché si riprendesse e poi ne aveva data anche agli altri. Tutti si chiedevano come mai Harry avesse perso conoscenza, ma il treno era ormai giunto a destinazione e si preoccuparono di più di tenerlo d'occhi verso l'uscita. Mentre percorrevano il viale fino al castello con le carrozze magiche, i ragazzi videro che altri Dissennatori circondavano la scuola. - Hai visto? Ce ne sono degli altri!- esclamò Ryta. La ragazza vide Harry chiudere gli occhi e nascondere il viso dentro la carrozza, e cercò di tirarlo su. - Oh, avanti Harry, non ti sarai vergognato per quello che ti è successo!- Harry la guardò senza rispondere, mail suo sguardo diceva tutto. - Ma che vuoi che sia!- continuò lei - magari ti fanno schifo di più che a noi quei cosi! Vedi Ron per esempio, se si fosse trovato davanti Aragog avrebbe avuto la stessa reazione!- - Uffa Ryta, la vuoi smettere con questa storia? Tu non c'eri perciò non puoi capire cosa abbiamo passato io ed Harry quella sera!- ribatté Ron tutto agitato. Harry sorrise debolmente, mentre sentiva che il gelo stava scomparendo. Vicino alla porta d'ingresso, incontrarono nuovamente Malfoy, che con aria maligna aveva bloccato la loro strada. - Allora Potter, è vero che sei svenuto? Cos'è hai avuto paura del Dissennatore?- Harry non sapeva cosa rispondere, e Ryta pensò bene di farlo lei. - Per lo meno noi non abbiamo avuto paura del professore che avevamo nello scompartimento! NOI, non siamo scappati per paura di essere beccati a fare stupidaggini proprio il primo giorno!- Malfoy si allontanò. E così anche il terzo anno era incominciato, con delle novità ovviamente, come la nuova nomina del professor Lupin e quella di Hagrid, che era diventato insegnante di Cura delle Creature magiche. Questa era una, assieme a Divinazione, delle nuove materie che dovevano studiare da quell'anno in poi. Hermione invece oltre a queste, aveva deciso di studiare tutte le altre materie che le avevano proposto, e quindi anche Aritmanzia, Antiche Rune e Babbanologia, così che era diventata così impegnata che persino Ryta la vedeva solo durante le lezioni, i pasti o la notte, e spesso nemmeno capitava. Inoltre sin dall'inizio c'era un mistero che la avvolgeva, in quanto era stata vista in più posti nella stessa ora, e Ryta aveva ipotizzato qualcosa di particolare. L'unica materia in cui Hermione non andava bene era Divinazione, nella quale, stranamente, Ryta ogni tanto eccelleva, tanto che era diventata il bersaglio della professoressa, Sibilla Cooman, che era solita predire sempre i fatti in modo opposto da come lo faceva la ragazza. Questa poi trovava un gusto particolare nel predire la morte e altra gravi catastrofi ai suoi studenti, e nella loro classe il bersaglio preferito era Harry. La prima lezione di Lupin si era rivelata molto interessante, di sicuro era il migliore insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure che avessero mai avuto, ci sapeva fare in quella materia, e Ryta pendeva dalla sue labbra. Quel professore le piaceva molto, e ogni cosa era per lei legge. Si innervosiva quando qualcuno prendeva in giro il suo aspetto trasandato, e non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse il momento di andare a lezione da lui. insomma Difesa contro le Arti Oscure era diventata la sua materia preferita. - Ma si può sapere cosa ci provi in Lupen?- le aveva chiesto un giorno Harry, particolarmente infastidito dal comportamento della ragazza. - Non puoi capire tu! Lui è così. così. non trovo le parole per definirlo!- concluse mentre gli occhi le brillavano. Harry a quanto sembrava, era combattuto tra il rispetto che provava per il professor Lupin e il fatto che Ryta avesse occhi solo per lui. Chissà perché poi! Anche il consueto torneo di Quidditch era iniziato, e durante la prima partita la squadra di Grifondoro aveva subito una pesante sconfitta a causa dei Dissennatori che avevano invaso il campo mentre si stava svolgendo la competizione, ed Harry aveva era svenuto di nuovo ed era precipitato, mentre la sua famosa Nimbus Duemila era finita sul Platano Picchiatore ed era andata distrutta. Così Harry aveva chiesto al professor Lupin di aiutarlo a trovare una soluzione, perché non venisse più abbattuto dai Dissennatori ogni volta. Il professore lo aveva invitato a seguire alcune sue lezioni serali perché imparasse un nuovo incantesimo, quello del Patronus, un protettore appunto, creato da un pensiero felice, che potesse allontanare le terribili creature. - E dai Ron, fammi questo favore!- aveva chiesto la prima sera di quelle lezioni Ryta a Ron. - Non mi sembra il caso Ryta, non voglio prendere cose che non sono mie!- aveva risposto l'amico. - Ma dai che ti costa, Harry non c'è e non saprà mai che ho preso in prestito il suo mantello!- continuò la ragazza cercando di convincerlo. - Ma scusa, ma perché vuoi per forza andare a spiare la loro lezione!- riprese il rosso. - Perché voglio vedere il professore, e poi sono curiosa di conoscere questo incantesimo! Anche se Harry ce lo spiegherà, non è la stessa cosa vederlo da un professore esperto!- - Ma allora perché non chiedi di vedere la lezione!- - Perché Harry non me lo permetterebbe mai! Lo sai che si vergogna se dovesse svenire di nuovo! Oh avanti Ron, fallo per me! In cambio io poteri farti il tema che ci ha dato la McGranitt. e magari. anche quello terribile di Storia della Magia.- Ryta attendeva una risposta. Sapeva che Ron odiava fare i temi, al contrario di lei, che adorava scrivere, e quella era una proposta allettante. Ron ci pensò su qualche minuto, poi alla fine acconsentì e le portò il mantello, ben nascosto, dalla loro camera. - Oh ti ringrazio Ron, sei un amico!- esclamò Ryta dandogli un bacio sulla guancia e facendolo arrossire in zona orecchie. - Ryta avrebbe dovuto farli da solo i temi!- esclamò Hermione sbucando da una pila di libri ancora da leggere. - Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere!- la rimbeccò acido Ron. In quel periodo era piuttosto in collera con lei, perché il suo gatto, Grattastinchi, aveva più volte tentato di uccidere Crosta. Hermione non rispose e in silenzio ritornò a studiare. Ryta salutò Ron e poi si avvicinò ad Hermione. - Lascialo perdere, lo sai com'è fatto! Gli passerà!- Hermione non alzò lo sguardo dal libro ma Ryta era sicura che sperasse in quello già da tempo. Poi la salutò e uscì dalla Sala Comune. Con il mantello raggiunse Lupin ed Harry che facevano lezione. Per fortuna si era trovata all'inizio, e approfittando della presenza di Pix, era entrata nell'aula che avevano occupato. Si sedette su una delle scrivanie e seguì la lezione ben nascosta sotto il mantello. Il professore aveva saputo che la paura più grande di Harry non era Voldemort, ma proprio i Dissennatori, così aveva preso un Molliccio, creatura che prende le sembianze delle paure più intense di chi lo incontra, per la lezione. Non appena lo aveva liberato, questo si era trasformato in un Dissennatore ed Harry aveva incominciato a sentire i primi disturbi. Avrebbe dovuto provare a lanciare l'incantesimo Expecto Patronum, ma non ci riuscì, perché svenne quasi subito. La cosa strana era che non appena Harry iniziò a sentirsi male, anche Ryta aveva provato gli stessi sintomi. Cos'erano quelle voci che chiedevano aiuto? Di chi era la voce della donna che supplicava di risparmiare suo figlio? E quella risata? Quando Ryta si riprese, vide che Lupin stava cercando di rianimare Harry che giaceva ancora a terra e aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Ma che succede? Si chiese Ryta, mentre avvertiva anche sul suo viso le lacrime. Possibile che quella voce era della madre di Harry? Mentre sentiva la spiegazione di Lupin, che diceva ad Harry che i Dissennatori fanno rivivere le esperienze più brutte vissute, comprese che su quello non c'erano più dubbi. Ma perché anche lei aveva sentito tutto? Cosa aveva a che fare con il suo amico? Erano molti i dubbi, ma per la prima volta le ritornò in mente che anche il primo anno lei aveva ascoltato la voce del Cappello Parlante che parlava ad Harry. Che ci fosse un legame tra quei due fatti? Era tutto molto confuso, e lei si sentiva spossata e senza forze per poter ragionarci su. Per fortuna aveva in tasca un cioccolatino che le aveva inviato sua madre assieme ad una lettera e a tante altre caramelle, e per un po' riprese a stare meglio. Volle assistere fino alla fine della lezione, e decise che lo avrebbe fatto per tutte le altre, perché voleva scoprire il motivo per cui anche lei fosse legata a quello che accadeva ad Harry, e per poter stare vicino al suo amico. Ormai di vedere il professore anche la sera non le importava più. Nel frattempo si era organizzata la prima gita ad Hogsmead, il paese vicino alla scuola, interamente magico, a cui potevano partecipare tutti gli studenti dal terzo anno in poi con un autorizzazione dei genitori. Harry era l'unico del suo gruppo a non avere l'autorizzazione, perciò era stato costretto a rimanere ad Hogwarts. La seconda gita, invece, Harry riuscì a raggiungere Ryta e gli altri. I suoi amici infatti, credevano, mentre si trovavano nel negozio di dolci della città, Mielandia, avvertirono la presenza di Harry nascosto sotto il mantello, che grazie ad una mappa datagli dai gemelli Fred e George, detta Mappa dei Malandrini, era riuscito a sgattaiolare fuori dalla scuola attraverso dei sotterranei. Quella volta i ragazzi fecero visitare la città al ragazzo, e gli mostrarono tutte le meraviglie che ospitava: il centro della Posta, la Stamberga Strillante, Zonko, il negozio di scherzi, Mielandia, e il bar affollatissimo di Madama Rosmerta, Ai tre manici di scopa. E proprio lì scoprirono che Sirius Black era stato un grande amico di James e Lily Potter, i genitori di Harry, e che li aveva traditi facendoli assassinare da Voldemort, e che poi aveva ucciso un altro loro amico che aveva tentato di vendicare i Potter, Peter Minus. Harry aveva provato una rabbia incontrollata che esplose quando incontrò faccia a faccia proprio Sirius Black. Per tutto l'anno scolastico la presenza di Black era diventata assai pericolosa in tutta la scuola, tanto che più volte era riuscito ad entrare e spesso era arrivato fin dentro la stanza di Harry. Ma non era mai riuscito ad ucciderlo. Ron ed Hermione non facevano altro che litigare, e sembrò che non ci potesse essere più niente da fare quando Ron trovò delle tracce di sangue sulle sue lenzuola e Crosta era sparito. Era tutta colpa di Grattastinchi, e sembrava che tra Ron ed Hermione non ci potesse essere più la parola amicizia. La cosa si aggravò anche quando Harry ricevette una mitica e costosissima Firebolt per Natale, da un anonimo ed Hermione, per paura che si trattasse di una trappola aveva avvertito la McGranitt, che l'aveva sequestrata. Quella volta anche Ryta era rimasta male per il suo comportamento, e per un po' aveva preferito evitarla, più di quanto non lo facesse lei di già a causa dello studio. Alla fine la famosa Firebolt non aveva nulla ed Harry giocò l'ultima importantissima partita che permise a lui e alla sua squadra di vincere finalmente la famosa coppa di Quidditch. Il tempo volò via velocemente e gli esami furono alle porte. Riuscirono a passarli tutti, e la sera dell'ultimo giorno, Harry e tutti gli altri andarono da Hagrid, che in quel periodo aveva avuto un gran da fare perché il Ministero voleva abbattere uno dei suoi Ippogrifi che era considerato pericoloso. Il Gigante aveva allontanato i suoi amici prima che arrivasse la commissione incaricata di abbattere la creatura, e mentre si dirigevano di nuovo verso la scuola, accadde l'irreparabile. Il topo di Ron, che era stato ritrovato vivo proprio da Hagrid, era scappato dalle mani di Ron, ed era stato inseguito da un grosso cane nero. Ron, nel tentativo disperato di recuperare il topo, era stato trascinato via dal cane verso il Platano Picchiatore. Qui l'animale era entrato in un cunicolo e alla fine Harry, Ryta ed Hermione erano partiti all'inseguimento fino alla Stamberga Strillante, quello era un altro dei tanti passaggi che portavano ad Hogsmead. E fu così che scoprirono tutto: che Sirius non era un criminale, che in realtà a tradire i genitori di Harry non era stato lui, ma quel Peter Minus di cui tutti parlavano, e che si nascondeva da anni sotto le sembianze di un topo, il topo Crosta. Scoprirono che in realtà Sirius voleva uccidere solo Peter, e che Lupin era stato uno dei grandi amici di Sirius e di James Potter, che erano tutti degli Animagi, cioè dei maghi in grado di tramutarsi in animali, che tutti e quattro facevano parte della famosa banda dei Malandrini, e che Remus Lupin in realtà era un Lupo Mannaro, cosa che scioccò Ryta, che non aveva sospettato nulla. Da lui stesso seppero che durante le notti di luna piena veniva portato in quella casa abbandonata perché non facesse del male a qualcuno e di come i suoi amici per restargli vicino decisero di diventare degli Animagi clandestini. Furono molte le cose che scoprirono quella sera, ma quando sembrava che forse tutto si sarebbe sistemato e Sirius Black potesse venire scagionato, le cose andarono diversamente. Proprio quella sera Lupin si trasformò in un Lupo Mannaro, e Peter Minus riuscì a scappare. In più giunsero i Dissennatori, e mentre tutti venivano bloccati dal loro potere, Sirius veniva nuovamente catturato.  
  
- Hermione, perché non ci fai tornare indietro nel tempo?- - Eh? E. e tu come fai a saperlo?- chiese Hermione sconcertata. Si trovavano nell'infermeria della scuola. Si erano risvegliati in quel posto dopo essere stati attaccati dai Dissennatori. Ron era ancora incosciente, perché era quello che aveva subito più danni; da alcuni discorsi che provenivano da dietro la porta avevano saputo che Sirius si trovava nella torre più alta e che stava per essere ucciso dai Dissennatori. Loro erano stati portati fin lì da Piton, che si era preso tutto il merito "della cattura del feroce assassino e della protezione degli studenti". I ragazzi speravano che arrivasse Silente per poter spiegare ogni cosa, e infatti avvenne proprio in quel momento. - Ma sì, dai! Ormai ho capito che usi qualcosa che ti fa tornare indietro nel tempo per poter seguire più lezioni allo stesso tempo, altrimenti non ce la faresti mai! Se lo usassimo adesso potremmo salvare Sirius!- esclamò Ryta mentre Harry ed Hermione la guardavano stupiti. - Hai avuto proprio una bella idea, cara Ryta!- era Silente. Subito i ragazzi tentarono di spigare l'accaduto e Silente fu pronto ad aiutarli, ma nessuno gli avrebbe creduto, perciò acconsentì ad utilizzare l'idea di Ryta. Hermione infatti aveva una GiraTempo che le permetteva di tornare indietro nel tempo. E così fecero. Salvarono la vita all'Ippogrifo, chiamato Fierobecco, e quando Sirius fu catturato, volarono con l'animale fino alla torre più alta e gli permisero di fuggire. L'uomo promise di rimanere in contatto con Harry e alla fine lui e le ragazze tornarono appena in tempo nell'infermeria. La notizia della scomparsa di Sirius fece scalpore, tutti avevano paura di lui, tutti tranne Harry e i suoi amici, che lo sapevano innocente e al sicuro sa qualche parte con Fierobecco. Soltanto il giorno dopo, Ryta dovette dire addio al professore Lupin. Passeggiava in giardino da sola, ancora assonnata per l'avventura della sera prima. i suoi amici erano da Hagrid, a prendere il the, e lei li avrebbe presto raggiunti. La voce della McGranitt che chiacchierava con Vitous sul fatto che Piton quella mattina avesse riferito ai Serpeverde che Lupin era un Lupo Mannaro, la fece trasalire. La prima cosa che le venne in mente fu che probabilmente il professore stesse facendo le valigie. Corse a perdifiato per la scuola fino a raggiungere il suo ufficio e bussò mentre entrava. - professore- esclamò - E'. è vero che sta andando via?- il professore la fissò un attimo, poi smise di riempire la sua valigia e si avvicinò a lei. - E' così Ryta. me ne devo andare.- - Non è giusto che per colpa di quel. di Piton - si corresse ricordando di essere sempre davanti ad un professore -. lei debba rinunciare a quest'incarico!- se prima non poteva vedere il professore di pozioni, adesso lo odiava con tutto il cuore. - Capisco, ma non posso evitare che arrivino dei gufi di protesta dei genitori che non vogliono che un Lupo mannaro insegni ai loro figli, cerca di capirmi!- cercò di spiegarsi Lupin. - Ma non è giusto! Lei. lei è il migliore insegnante che abbiamo mai avuto, non ci può abbandonare così!- Ryta non voleva darsi per vinta. - Non credo che nessuno voglia più che io insegni qui.- - Beh io sì! E anche Harry e tutta la classe! Sono sicura che adesso la apprezzeranno anche di più!- Lupin sorrise alla determinazione di Ryta. - Mi dispiace, ma non posso cambiare idea.- - Ma la prego professore, non può abbandonare Harry, tutti i suoi studenti.e me! Non mi lasci sola!!!- ma che diamine le era saltato in testa? Non appena ebbe finito di parlare, si mise una mano sulla bocca, quasi a nascondere quelle parole così stupide che le erano uscite senza pensarci. Abbassò lo sguardo rossa in viso, e non si accorse che Lupin le sorrideva, e si era inginocchiato. Solo quando sentì una sua mano posarsi sulla spalla amichevolmente, riprese a respirare, ma ancora non osava alzare lo sguardo. - Sono molto lusingato dalla tua proposta Ryta.-iniziò seriamente Lupin. L'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto sarebbe stata prenderla in giro per quello che aveva detto -. ma sono convinto che se guardi meglio nel tuo cuori, e lo ascoltassi. beh, forse ti renderesti conto di non essere poi così sola! Hai già qualcuno di molto importante al tuo fianco.- Ryta lo fissava sbigottita. Cosa intendeva con quelle parole? Ma i suoi pensieri furono interrotti dallo bussare della porta, e da una voce familiare. - Ho appena parlato con Hagrid. dice che lei ha dato le dimissioni!- Harry ansimava, forse per aver fatto tutta la strada dalla casa del Guardiacaccia correndo. Ryta si voltò bruscamente sorpresa, e finalmente comprese cosa voleva dirle il professore. Forse erano state le sue parole, forse lei stessa lo sapeva già da tempo, ma non appena lo vide lì, davanti a lei, qualcosa cambiò. Le apparve diverso, non più amico, ma un ragazzo, un bel ragazzo per giunta! Il suo cuore cominciò a battere velocemente e lei lo sentì. Doveva ascoltare il suo cuore, quello le aveva detto il professore. Lui aveva ragione, per lei esisteva già una persona importante! Ed era Harry Potter, il suo migliore amico e il ragazzo di cui lei si era innamorata. Possibile che ci avesse messo tanto di quel tempo a capirlo? Che stupida era stata! Tutte quelle attenzioni per le lezioni serali, tutte le battute poco carine sulla Cercatrice di Corvonero, Cho Chang, che aveva dato l'imbocca al lupo ad Harry prima dell'ultima partita, e la gelosia durante la partita Grifondoro-Corvonero, perché lui cedeva il posto alla Chang e lei gli urlava di non fare il gentiluomo, perché non era il momento e quasi cascava dagli spalti, e poi tutte le preoccupazioni, quando aveva un problema o non stava bene: lei era sempre la prima che gli restava vicino. E tutto questo per un'unica ragione: l'amore. Si avvicinò alla porta mentre Lupin spiegava più o meno le stesse cose ad Harry. beh più o meno, e cercò di calmarsi. Anche se aveva scoperto di essere innamorata di lui, non voleva dire che per lui fosse lo stesso, e tranne che per le vacanze avrebbe dovuto conviverci quasi per tutto l'anno. Fece un lungo respiro e intanto arrivava anche Silente. Dopo una breve chiacchierata Lupin lasciò lo studio e salutò tutto. Quando si avvicinò a Ryta le fece l'occhiolino, e lei rispose con un'espressione che lasciava intendere tutto. Poi mentre si allontanava, Ryta si ricordò di dirgli grazie. Lo richiamò dalle scale, e lui le sorrise prima di voltarsi e uscire dalla scuola. - Grazie di cosa?- aveva chiesto Harry curioso. - Di niente.- rispose lei calme, mentre dentro bolliva, fuori era riuscita a sembrare normale. - Ma ci sarà un motivo!- disse ancora Harry. - Te lo spiegherò quando sarai più grande!- rispose ancora con calma Ryta. - Ma per chi mi hai preso! E poi non mi farai preoccupare!- disse lui senza pensarci. - Eh? Preoccupare per cosa? Ma non è che sei un po' geloso?- Harry arrossì appena e si voltò dall'atra parte. - Io geloso di te? Ma stiamo scherzando? Andiamo che ci aspettano gli altri!- Ryta sorrise mentre lui la precedeva e borbottava qualcosa come: - Tsk! Io, geloso di quella, ma non scherziamo!- Forse una piccola speranza ce l'aveva.  
  
Continua. 


	8. Quanto anno Parte Prima

CAPITOLO 7  
  
QUARTO ANNO -PARTE PRIMA-  
  
E così alla fine anche i suoi ricordi erano arrivati al famoso quarto anno. Di lì in poi niente sarebbe stato più come prima. Il sonno sembrava che le fosse passato del tutto, invece avrebbe preferito dormire, perché da lì in poi sarebbero iniziati i ricordi più dolorosi, e lei non voleva piangere ancora. aveva promesso di non farlo più.  
  
**************************  
  
Quella fu un'estate parecchio lunga rispetto alle precedenti, perché non passava giorno che Ryta non desiderasse di poterlo rivedere; ma non poteva accorgersene prima che finisse l'anno?, Si diceva ogni volta. Durante quei due mesi, finalmente aveva deciso di fare un cambiamento totale. Ma non era per apparire più bella ai suoi occhi, o per sembrare diversa ad ogni costo, no. Solo si era sentita di cambiare aspetto, di diventare grande. Aveva tagliato senza troppe scene la sua lunga chioma castana e aveva preferito un taglio più sbarazzino, con il capelli tutti scalati e ondulati, e finalmente i suoi genitori avevano acconsentito a che mettesse le lenti a contatto, così che togliesse quei terribili occhiali che tanto detestava. Ryta era rimasta entusiasta per quel regalo di compleanno un po' posticipato (era nata infatti il 22Maggio), e aveva ringraziato i suoi genitori, per giorni, ogni volta che ne aveva avuto l'occasione. Così diversa e più cresciuta in quei due mesi, sembrava un'altra persona, ma non completamente diversa, solo migliore. Ron aveva invitato tutti i suoi amici a vedere la Finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, e lei aveva accettato subito, in vista di una partita fantastica. Quel giorno di fine estate, mentre con una passaporta inviatagli dal signor Weasley, un oggetto magico in grado di trasportare i maghi da un posto all'altro in pochi secondi, si dirigeva verso la Tana, la dimora dei Weasley, la tensione sembrava aumentare a dismisura, e il cuore non aveva smesso un secondo di battere velocemente. Che stupida, diceva a se stessa, mentre si avvicinava alla singolare abitazione che sembrava reggersi in piedi proprio magicamente. - Chissà che cosa penserà del mio nuovo look. chissà se gli piacerà.- continuava a ripetere e intanto il cuore sembrava impazzito. - Basta!- esclamò fermandosi in mezzo alla strada - devo calmarmi! Non posso farmi vedere in questo stato, devo sembrare il più normale possibile. altrimenti come farò quest'anno.- prese un grosso respiro, e finalmente suonò il campanello. Si aspettava sicuramente la signora Weasley, che le avrebbe aperto con il sorriso sulle labbra e le avrebbe regalato uno dei suoi potenti abbracci, ma invece si trovò in una situazione che non si sarebbe mai aspettata. - Salve, desidera qualcosa?- fece una voce un po' più profonda di come la ricordava, ma di sicuro riconoscibilissima. Ryta provò a parlare, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì nessun suono tanto forte era stata l'emozione di vederselo così all'improvviso, così cresciuto e sempre così carino, puntualizzò. - Harry caro, chi è alla porta?- fece la voce della signora Weasley dalla cucina. Poi la sua figura robusta sbucò dalla porta e si avvicinò al ragazzo. - Hai bisogno di qualcosa?- chiese Harry a Ryta che non l'aveva per niente riconosciuta. La ragazza aveva ottenuto una reazione che non si aspettava di certo. Non appena vide la signora Weasley, cercò di riprendersi, e finalmente le uscirono le parole. - Ecco io.- stava per dire, ma la signora la interruppe. - Oh, ma devi essere una nostra vicina di casa, vero?- - Eh? N-no, io.- - Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Tua madre ti ha mandato qui?- - No, io.- - ma allora di cosa hai bisogno, cara?- continuava la signora Weasley senza darle il tempo di spiegarsi. Poi una voce interruppe tutti, che spostò l'attenzione dei presenti di nuovo su Ryta, ma questa volta sembravano più che sorpresi. - Oh, ciao Ryta!- esclamò Hermione - Ma cosa hai fatto hai capelli?- Ryta si sentì arrossire un po' mentre tutti la fissavano sbigottiti. - Ehm. salve.- disse un po' imbarazzata. - Ryta? Sei tu la piccola Ryta? Ma sei una signorina ormai!- esclamò la signora Weasley mentre la riabbracciava. Harry intanto non parlava più, era rimasto troppo sorpreso per l'accaduto. Presto si avvicinarono tutti alla porta per salutare la nuova arrivata, e poco dopo si accomodarono nel piccolo salottino di casa Weasley. Mentre tutti si allontanavano dall'ingresso, Ryta per ultima si era accorta che Harry era rimasto indietro, e aveva atteso che tutti gli altri si fossero allontanati, poi si era voltata con il sorriso sulle labbra. - Ciao Harry.- aveva detto. - C-ciao.- fece lui sorridendo poco dopo. - Sono contenta di rivederti! Ora però andiamo, i nostri amici ci aspettano!- Harry sorrise e la seguì in silenzio nell'altra stanza. Quando Ron accompagnò Ryta assieme agli altri nella stanza di Ginny perché lasciasse il baule, e poi nella sua stanza per chiacchierare un po', e per sapere le ultime novità su Sirius, Hermione raccontò con aria contrariata che i gemelli avevano fatto un tremendo scherzetto a Dudley Dursley, il cugino di Harry. - Perfetto! Sono stati grandi!- esultò mentre Hermione, che sperava di cercare un aiuto era rimasta sbalordita e subito dopo le aveva rivolto uno sguardo minaccioso. - Ehm. cioè volevo dire.- si era affrettata poi a rispondere avendolo colto -. non. non dovevano farlo. sono. ehm. sono stati dei veri monelli!- e mentre Harry e Ron ridevano in silenzio per quella poco credibile affermazione, salirono fino in camera. Il resto della sera trascorse sereno e in allegria con tutti quanti, e Ryta non si era sentita così da un molto tempo. Poi il giorno dopo partirono finalmente verso il luogo dove si sarebbe tenuta la finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, tra le squadre dell'Irlanda e della Bulgaria. Durante il viaggio fino al luogo dello stadio, Ryta fece la conoscenza di Cedric Diggory, il Cercatore di Tassorosso che aveva portato la squadra alla vittoria contro il Grifondoro, l'anno precedente, quando Harry cadde dalla scopa. Cedric si era rivelato un ragazzo molto simpatico e cordiale, oltre che carino, ma solo Ryta ed Hermione sembravano pensarla a quel modo, perché gli altri ragazzi, Harry soprattutto, doveva averlo preso in antipatia. La partita fu estremamente emozionante, tranne quando Ryta non potè fare a meno di dare un calcio ad Harry perché si svegliasse prima di cadere dagli spalti, sotto l'influsso della bellezza delle Veela, strane e attraenti creature, mascotte della Bulgaria, che incantavano con la loro bellezza il genere maschile. Lei e i suoi amici fecero la conoscenza dell'abilissimo Cercatore bulgaro, Viktor Krum. Durante la notte però, nell'accampamento dei maghi, ci fu un attacco di Mangiamorte, i seguaci di Voldemort, che portarono scompiglio nella zona e grande timore, soprattutto perché dopo tredici anni ricomparve il famoso Marchio Nero, il segno di riconoscimento di Voldemort. Solo dopo molte ore finalmente si era riportata un po' di pace nell'accampamento, anche se ancora qualcuno urlava e scappava anche quando tutto sembrava concluso. Al loro ritorno alla Tana, furono accolti da una preoccupatissima signora Weasley che per poco non aveva strozzato i ragazzi per abbracciarli e saperli ancora vivi. Dopo quell'esperienza, le vacanze sembrarono trascorrere molto più velocemente, e in men che non si dica era giunto già il primo giorno di scuola. Sul solito espresso per Hogwarts, quella volta fecero un viaggio piuttosto tranquillo, tranne che per la solita odiosa visitina di Draco Malfoy. Quella volta lo sentirono anche lamentarsi perché avrebbe preferito essere andato in un'altra scuola di magia, quella di Durmstrang, dove le Arti Oscure, venivano insegnate al contrario di Hogwarts. - Ma allora esistono altre scuole di magia?- chiese Harry sorpreso. - Ma certo che ci sono- gli rispose Hermione più sorpresa di lui. - Già.- continuò Ryta -. in Europa ci sono Beauxbatons, Durmstrang e ovviamente Hogwarts! La prima credo sia francese, dal nome, mentre l'altra deve trovarsi verso il Nord.- - E' vero, visto che tutti gli studenti portano i cappotti di pelliccia per l'uniforme!- aggiunse Hermione. - Credo di averne sentito parlare.- fece Ron -. Dov'è? In che pese?- E mentre Hermione spiegava perché non si conosceva la posizione della scuola per via della segretezza, Harry si voltò curioso verso Ryta. - Ma come fai a saperle queste cose anche tu?- le chiese senza pensarci troppo. - Le ho lette su "Storia di Hogwarts"!- rispose candidamente la ragazza. In quel momento Ron, che stava parlando con Hermione si bloccò di colpo, e anche Harry la fissò in modo strano. - Come hai detto?- chiese il rosso incredulo. - L'ho letto su "Storia di Hogwarts"!- rispose ancora lei che non capiva cosa ci fosse di strano. - Ommiodio!- esclamò Ron all'improvviso - stai diventando come Hermione!- Ryta lo fissò stupita, prima di scoppiare a ridere, per la serietà con cui entrambi i ragazzi avevano accolto la notizia. - Ma dai!- esclamò - l'ho letto solo perché ero curiosa di saperne qualcosa di più sulla nostra scuola! Che ne so. misteri, qualcosa di interessante insomma. solo che non ho trovato nulla di speciale, tranne che adesso so che in futuro se voglio tornare qui non potrò usare la Smaterializzazione e la sveglia elettronica che mi hanno regalato per il mio compleanno non serve a niente, perché nella zona della scuola niente di quel genere funziona! Averlo saputo prima.- - Meno male.- disse Ron tirando un sospiro di sollievo -. credevo che stessi cadendo nella trappola anche tu!- - Ma sentitelo!- esclamò Hermione stizzita - Potresti almeno imitarmi qualche volta, così non avresti tanti problemi con gli esami!- Ron sbuffò. Non voleva certo sentir parlare di esami il primo giorno di scuola! E soprattutto da una che si esercitava già con i test per i G.U.F.O. (Grado Universale Fattucchiere Ordinario) del quinto anno! Durante il famoso e abbondante banchetto Silente quell'anno presentò il nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, Alastor "Malocchio" Moody, un Auror in pensione un po' paranoico. Poi dette la notizia che avrebbe completamente sconvolto il normale corso dell'anno scolastico. Infatti ad Hogwarts per tutto l'anno, si sarebbe tenuto il Torneo Tremaghi: tre studenti delle tre scuole Europee si sarebbero sfidati in competizioni di magia, per eleggere il Campione. I tre studenti, al di sopra dei diciassette anni per via della difficoltà delle prove, sarebbero stati scelti dal Calice di Fuoco, un calice magico. Per il momento avrebbero dovuto attendere la sera di Halloween per fare la conoscenza con i drappelli delle due scuole che sarebbero arrivati. Così dopo un'estenuante attesa affievolita dal gravoso elemento dei compiti, che sembravano aumentati rispetto agli anni precedenti, e soprattutto dalla meravigliosa punizione che ricevette Malfoy da Moody (Il professore aveva trasformato il ragazzo in un furetto, mentre dopo una delle solite liti, Malfoy stava per colpire Harry alle spalle. Dopo averlo trasfigurato, Moody lo aveva più volte fatto rimbalzare sulla dura pietra, per il divertimento e la gioia di Ryta e degli altri) finalmente il giorno di Halloween era giunto e le delegazioni delle due scuole erano giunte: Beauxbatons con l'enorme preside che aveva l'aspetto di una Gigantessa Madame Maxime, e Durmstrang, con uno strano e freddo preside, Karkaròff. Ryta e i sui amici scoprirono che uno degli studenti di Durmstrang altri non era se non il famoso Viktor Krum, per il quale Ron impazzì di gioia, senza contare poi che rimase decisamente estasiato da una delle studentesse di Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour, probabilmente con origini di Veela. Per un giorno intero molti dei ragazzi dell'ultimo anno misero il loro nome nel Calice, compresi i gemelli Weasley, che ancora sedicenni, si beccarono dei magnifici baffi ed una lunga barba. La sera avvenne l'irreparabile. Il Calice di Fuoco decise i nomi dei partecipanti. Furono estratti Viktor Krum per Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour per Beauxbatons, e Cedric Diggory per Hogwarts. Ma la cosa che nessuno si aspettò fu che il Calice di Fuoco tirò fuori un altro nome, un quarto. La voce di Silente riecheggiò nella Sala muta, mentre tutti gli occhi allibiti dei presenti si posarono su di un'unica persona. - Harry Potter.- disse il preside. Ryta ebbe l'impulso, come tutti di voltarsi verso di lui, e l'espressione sbalordita dipinta sul suo volto le confuse ancora di più le idee. Harry avrebbe voluto parlare, ma un po' la sorpresa, un po' per Silente che l'aveva subito invitato a seguire i campioni in un'altra stanza, non riuscì a spiegarsi. Non appena lui fu sparito, nella stanza incominciarono a sentirsi le voci sorprese degli studenti, e un lungo brusio accompagnò i minuti che precedettero il ritorno in Sala Comune. - Harry è un grande!- esclamarono in coro i gemelli Weasley. - Già, vorrei proprio sapere come diavolo ha fatto a superare la barriera che aveva imposto Silente intorno al Calice!- concordò Lee Jordan, il migliore amico di Fred e George. - Ma siamo sicuri che l'abbia fatto lui? cioè avete visto che faccia ha fatto? E poi come ha potuto trovare una soluzione?- - E' inutile che ti scervelli Ryta - fece una voce di sicuro non entusiasta come le altre - ci è riuscito e basta! Tanto per cambiare è sempre lui al centro dell'attenzione!- il volto di Ron era a dir poco nero. Non aveva preso per niente bene la notizia su Harry, e dopo aver parlato, si alzò da tavola sbattendo un pugno per la rabbia e si allontanò in silenzio. - Ma. ma cosa gli prende?- esclamò Hermione mente sollevava il bicchiere colmo di succo di zucca che Ron aveva fatto rovesciare e ripuliva tutto con la magia. - Comprendo Ron, ma non sono d'accordo con lui!- esclamò Ryta, il viso corrucciato e sospettoso - sono sicura che Harry non abbia mai neanche provato a mettere il suo nome nel Calice!- - Pensi che sia stato qualcun altro?- chiese Hermione, più convinta dell'ipotesi della sua amica che di quella di Ron. - Non lo so. però dobbiamo prima chiedere conferma ad Harry, poi si vedrà. Certo bisognerà anche convincere Ron, che lui non centra niente. se è così.-  
  
- Sarà difficile! Lo sai com'è duro Ron in certi casi! Se si sente messo in secondo piano Harry non può mica farci niente! Sono sicura che preferirebbe di più vivere una vita normale che non la sua!- Ryta annuì all'esclamazione di Hermione, ma sapeva che la gelosia di Ron, non sarebbe stata semplice da guarire. quando Harry tornò in Sala Comune, c'era così tanta gente che voleva festeggiarlo, che quasi fu impossibile parlare con le ragazze. Ron era sparito in camera sua già da parecchio tempo, e non osavano immaginare cosa sarebbe successo quando avrebbe visto Harry. Riuscirono soltanto a chiedergli se lui ne sapesse qualcosa, ma la risposta, ovviamente negativa, sembrò così sincera alle due ragazze che si ritennero più che soddisfatte. Il giorno dopo seppero che Ron ed Harry avevano chiuso la loro amicizia. In realtà era stato Ron a deciderlo, e il moro non era riuscito a persuaderlo, così anche Ryta ed Hermione si erano dovute divedere, l'una per far ragionare Ron, l'altra per cercare di convincere Harry che non poteva arrendersi e mandare a quel paese il suo migliore amico. - Avanti Harry! Tu non puoi stare senza Ron! Scommetto che ne sentirai già la mancanza!- cercava di convincerlo Ryta. - No ti sbagli - gli rispose lui secco - non mi manca affatto!- - Ma non potete concludere un'amicizia per una sciocchezza!- - Beh lui la pensa così, ed io non posso farci niente! Se non mi crede vuol dire che non è un buon amico!- Ryta sembrava aver rinunciato con il suo sospiro, ma di sicuro non era una che demordeva, e alla prima occasione avrebbe provato a riparlarne. Quello fu un periodo piuttosto nero per Harry; alla fine avevano deciso di ammettere anche lui al torneo, e lo avevano informato che la prima prova si sarebbe tenuta il 24 Novembre. Erano pochissimi a scuola, tranne quelli di Grifondoro, che lo trattavano come un campione, molti lo odiavano, soprattutto quelli di Tassorosso, perché erano convinti che lui avesse barato e cercasse di prendere il posto di Cedric Diggory, per non parlare dei Serpeverde e delle spille che avevano messo in circolazione, dove a grandi lettere si leggeva "Tifate per Cedric Diggory. Harry Potter fa schifo". Harry avrebbe sopportato tutto se solo non fosse stato in collera con Ron. La sua unica fortuna, e non dimenticava mai di farglielo notare, era che Ryta era sempre al suo fianco, in ogni occasione. Il ragazzo aveva poi saputo in via del tutto eccezionale, che la prima prova era rappresentata da draghi, e per aveva dovuto cercare anche una soluzione per superare la prima prova senza perdere la vita. Aveva chiesto aiuto a Sirius, con il quale da quando era scappato teneva una fitta corrispondenza, ma questi, per colpa di Ron, come disse Harry non era riuscito a spiegargli cosa fare. alla fine, dopo tanto rimuginare, l'aiuto lo ebbe dal professor Moody, che gli ricordò quanto fosse abile con la scopa. Non gli ci volle molto per capire che per evitare il getto di fuoco dei draghi avrebbe potuto usare la sua Firebolt, e così con un po' di aiuto di Hermione, aveva imparato a padroneggiare l'incantesimo di appello, per poter richiamare la scopa dal castello fino allo stadio dove si teneva la prova. Nel frattempo avevano avuto dei problemi con una giornalista, una certa Rita Skeeter, che aveva la butta mania di trasformare i suoi articoli in romanzi e le poche parole ricevute in risposta in veri e proprie rivelazioni, ovviamente false e ipocrite. La Skeeter scrisse sulla gazzetta del Profeta, il giornale dei maghi, che Harry ancora non aveva superato la perdita dei suoi genitori, che piangeva di notte, scrisse, e che aveva spudoratamente truccato l'elezione per partecipare al Torneo Tremaghi. Ryta era rimasta scandalizzata per le parole assurde che aveva inventato. Era convinta che un giornalista dovesse scrivere solo ed unicamente la verità, era assolutamente allibita. Avrebbe tanto voluto parlarci con quella Skeeter, anche perché aveva scritto che Harry era fidanzato con Hermione. Il ragazzo che aveva cercato di calmare la strega, non era riuscito a comprendere il perché se la fosse presa tanto, ma Ryta non poteva sopportare che si dicessero delle falsità. - Se la incontro le faccio vedere io!- aveva esclamato quella volta, mentre Harry cercava di zittirla per non dare spettacolo nel corridoio. Solo quando lui le aveva chiesto perché fosse così arrabbiata, lei arrossì lievemente, e si zittì all'improvviso. Intanto Ron ed Harry sembrava non volessero assolutamente far pace. Nemmeno quando si coalizzarono contro Piton, che aveva tolto dei punti a Grifondoro, solo perché entrambi avevano difeso Hermione, che era stata colpita da un incantesimo che le aveva fatto crescere a dismisura i denti davanti, scagliatole da Malfoy. Sembrava che tutto fosse tornato alla normalità, ma non appena la discussione finì, Ron si era nuovamente allontanato come se niente fosse. Ryta quella volta aveva accompagnato Hermione in lacrime in infermeria, perché Madama Chips le rimettesse a posto i denti. Dopo tanto tempo, finalmente Ryta ed Hermione riuscirono a parlare con calma senza interruzioni. - Oh, finalmente un po' di calma! E' da tanto che non rimaniamo da sole a parlare. ehm. almeno finchè Madama Chips non ti sistema i denti, ovvio!- l'espressione buffa e imbarazzata di Ryta, fecero sorridere Hermione tra le lacrime. - Ma cosa ti è successo?- chiese stupita l'infermiera. - Un ragazzo le ha scagliato un incantesimo Densaugeo, e le sono cresciuti i denti!- - Oh santo cielo questi ragazzi diventano sempre più indisciplinati!- esclamò madama Chips contrariata - possibile che siano così cattivi da fare certi incantesimi? Ora piccola, dimmi quando devo fermarmi.- disse la donna mentre con una mano impugnava la bacchetta e rimpiccioliva sempre di più i denti di Hermione e con l'altra teneva in mano uno specchio perché la ragazza potesse vedere la bocca. Hermione sorrise appena mentre l'infermiera era all'opera, e solo quando ebbe finito, Ryta capì il perché. - Ma. ma adesso sono più piccoli i tuoi denti!- esclamò vedendo che adesso sembravano più normali di prima. - Hai visto? Certo i miei genitori non saranno d'accordo, ma almeno ho un sorriso perfetto!- disse la ragazza contentissima. - Adesso sei ancora più carina! Chissà se lui lo noterà!- Hermione arrossì imbarazzata. - M-ma scusa. di chi stai parlando?- chiese poco convinta di non conoscere la risposta. - Di nessuno, stai tranquilla!- esclamò Ryta sorridendo e cambiando discorso - a proposito, ti stavo dicendo che finalmente possiamo stare un po' da sole a chiacchierare! Per quei due, non riusciamo mai.- - Hai ragione. non sai quante volte ho cercato di spiegare a Ron che Harry non poteva farci niente, e che non era colpa sua se veniva sempre messo in mezzo, ma lui sai cosa mi ha risposto?- Ryta scosse il capo in senso di diniego, ma sospettava qualcosa di cattivo - ha detto che noi siamo delle stupide, perché gli abbiamo creduto e per giunta che lo abbiamo abbandonato, soltanto perché abbiamo aiutato Harry ad imparare quello stupido incantesimo di appello!- Ryta rimase a bocca aperta. - Ma sta scherzando, spero!- Hermione guardò la ragazza con un'espressione del tipo "non credo proprio!" e Ryta sbuffò rumorosamente. - Oh insomma, che vada al diavolo allora! Forze quando vedrà Harry carbonizzato si renderà conto che "forse" lui aveva ragione!- sbottò la ragazza fuori di sé. - Non urlare, o madama Chips ci caccerà! Non mi va adesso di tornare nei sotterranei da Piton.- - Cosa?- fece Ryta sorpresa - la secchiona Hermione, non vuole fare lezione? Ma questo è uno scoop, chissà magari se urlo dalla finestra viene la Skeeter, così ti intervista! Non ci posso credere!- - Ma smettila!- esclamò Hermione, dandole un'affettuosa pacca sulla spalla - Oh, la vuoi sapere una cosa strana?- Ryta si avvicinò alla ragazza e si fece più interessata - c'è quel Krum, quello di Durmstrang, che sta sempre in Biblioteca! Io, che praticamente sto un sacco di tempo là dentro, me lo ritrovo sempre tra i piedi! Ed è una scocciatura! Tutte quelle stupide ragazzine che vengono a chiedergli l'autografo e c'è un tale baccano!- - Che ci vuoi fare, magari è un topo da Biblioteca! In effetti la faccia da topo, ce l'ha anche un po'.- Hermione sembrò contrariata. - Ma dai, non essere così cattiva, non è vero che ha la faccia da topo!- - Hai ragione - la incoraggiò Ryta - se si guarda bene, somiglia di più ad un elfo domestico!- Hermione per qualche secondo rise, assieme alla sua amica, poi ricordandosi della sua battaglia contro i soprusi agli elfi domestici, che aveva intrapreso da due mesi ormai, tornò all'attacco con una domanda che spesso era diventata il tormentone di Ryta. - A proposito, allora, perché non ti iscrivi al C.R.E.P.A (Comitato per la riabilitazione degli elfi poveri e abbrutiti). Harry e Ron lo hanno fatto, perché tu non mi vuoi fare questo favore?- - Ho detto di no, Hermione! E' inutile, io non cambio idea! Secondo me, gli elfi di Hogwarts, stanno benissimo! Forse non avranno le ferie e uno stipendio, però hanno da mangiare e soprattutto non vengono picchiati o maltrattati! E poi lo ha detto Ron stesso, no? Gli elfi vanno in cerca da soli di famiglie da accudire!- - Si ma.- - Ma Hermione, voglio farti una domanda - la interruppe la ragazza - loro si sentono persi se vengono liberati, tu come ti sentiresti se ti espellessero qui dalla scuola?- Hermione ci pensò su un attimo. - Come loro credo.- - Hai visto avevo ragione io!- disse Ryta trionfante. - Sì, ma se loro capissero.- - No basta, basta, ho capito!- esclamò Ryta mentre la campana suonava la fine dell'ora. - Andiamo adesso, abbiamo l'ora di Trasfigurazione!- cambiò discorso la ragazza. Hermione, non appena ricordò la materia che di l a poco avrebbero dovuto studiare, prese immediatamente la sua cartella. - Accidenti, devo ripetere sugli appunti, dove diavolo sono!- esclamò - oggi penso propri oche farà delle domande sul nuovo argomento, dove ho messo gli appunti?-  
  
E così era giunto il giorno della gara. Harry non aveva mangiato nulla quel giorno, ed era comprensibile, nonostante avesse provato l'incantesimo di appello migliaia di volte e gli fosse uscito alla perfezione doveva pur sempre gareggiare contro dei draghi! La prova era piuttosto difficile; Harry sarebbe stato l'ultimo dei quattro, ad affrontare il drago. A quanto poi Ryta aveva saputo dal ragazzo tutti erano consapevoli di cosa dovevano affrontare. Fleur e Viktor perché ci avevano pensato i loro insegnanti ad avvisarli, e Cedric, perché era stato lo stesso Harry a svelarglielo, in quanto non gli sembrava giusto che soltanto lui fosse all'oscuro di tutto. Tutti i ragazzi se la cavarono piuttosto bene, in pratica dovevano rubare un uovo d'oro che si trovava nella covata dei draghi. Harry, a cui era capitato il drago più feroce, un Ungano Spinato, grazie alla sua abilità con la scopa, era stato in grado di prendere l'uovo d'oro, cavandosela soltanto con una piccola ferita sulla spalla. Ryta aveva trattenuto il respiro per tutta la durata della prova, e credeva di non poter più provare una simile paura in vita sua. Quando la prova finì, tutti applaudivano, tranne Ron, che era rimasto allibito e aveva avuto timore che il suo amico non ce la facesse a sopravvivere. Quando Ryta e gli altri raggiunsero Harry in un capannone che serviva da infermeria, Ron finalmente parlò ad Harry. - Harry. chiunque abbia messo il tuo nome in quel Calice. io. io credo che stiano cercando di farti fuori!- - Ce ne hai messo di tempo per capirlo!- gli aveva risposto lui. Poi mentre Ron aveva cercato di chiedergli scusa, Harry gli aveva detto che non aveva bisogno di sentire nulla, e Ron sorrise, a quel punto sermone si mise a piangere abbracciando entrambi, Ryta invece, preferì dare loro due potenti gomitate e guardarli con aria di rimprovero, ma affettuosamente. - Certo che potevate decidervi prima a fare riappacificarvi, non sapevamo più cosa inventarci io ed Hermione!- esclamò mentre un evidente sorriso si accendeva sul suo volto. Più tardi seppero che Harry era a parimerito in prima posizione con Krum, e nonostante le proteste di Ron, perché Karkaròff aveva dato ad Harry solo quattro punti, finalmente tutti tornarono amici e seppero che la seconda prova sarebbe stata solo il 24 febbraio. Nel frattempo dovevano risolvere l'indovinello che si celava dietro l'uovo d'oro, che quando si apriva emetteva un suono stridulo e acuto. - Beh, hai un sacco di tempo, e ci sono anche le vacanze di Natale ancora!- esclamò Ryta sollevata per tutto quello che era successo quel giorno.  
  
******************************  
  
Il Natale. già e quell'anno Natale significava Ballo del Ceppo. La McGranitt aveva informato tutti che quell'anno per chi rimaneva a scuola ci sarebbe stato un gran ballo. Ryta era rimasta entusiasta della notizia. ma era proprio da allora che era incominciato tutto.  
  
******************************  
  
- Allora ti ha detto niente, ancora?- chiese Hermione preoccupata. - Macche. forse non ha nessuna intenzione di invitarmi al ballo.- rispose Ryta sconsolata. - Ma non è possibile! Ne sono sicura Ryta, lui ti vuole invitare! Si può sapere quando pensa di decidersi, il ballo è domani, e tu hai già ricevuto un sacco di richieste!- esclamò Hermione in collera. - Non mi importa delle altre richieste! Se lui non mi vuole invitare, non ci andrò.- - Ma stai scherzando? Ti vuoi rovinare una festa così soltanto perché quello stupido non si muove? Adesso vado io a dirgliene quattro.- - No Hermione, non lo fare!- esclamò preoccupata Ryta - lascia stare, se lui non mi dice nulla vorrà dire che accetterò la domanda di Cedric Diggory. pensa che non ha ancora scelto una dama, perché aspetta una mia risposta. non appena lo trovo gli parlo - - Bene, così si fa amica mia! Fai come me! Altro che "Hermione, tu sei una ragazza!"- borbottò la ragazza sdegnata; Ryta per un attimo sorrise: sapeva a chi si stava riferendo Hermione, anche se la ragazza non avrebbe mai ammesso che era in collera con Ron. Certo, se solo quel cretino non si fosse preso una cotta per Fleur Delacour, e si fosse guardato meglio in giro prima, e soprattutto se fosse stato un tantino più sensibile e delicato.!, pensò Ryta sospirando. - Se fossi stata presente quella volta ti giuro che gli avrei dato un pugno!- esclamò irritata Ryta. - Ma di che stai parlando?- fece Hermione rossa in volto rendendosi conto di aver detto un pensiero ad alta voce - comunque tu Ryta, hai altri pensieri ed un altro stupido a cui pensare! Vai da Cedric e dimenticalo!- - Giusto!- disse Ryta in un impeto di rabbia e decisione. Preferì non continuare per mettere in imbarazzo la sua amica, e tralasciò anche la parte "dell'altro stupido a cui pensare". Ovviamente "l'altro stupido" era Harry. Da settimane si parlava sempre di Harry e ci si chiedeva quando si fosse deciso ad invitarla al ballo. Ryta non aveva sperato altro e aveva persino temporeggiato quando una settimana prima il famoso e bellissimo Cedric Diggory si era avvicinato a lei e le aveva chiesto di accompagnarla al ballo! Per giorni tutte le ragazze l'avevano invidiata, e ripetevano che non poteva rifiutare un'occasione simile. Ma lei voleva che un'altra persona la volesse come dama. solo che quella non sembrava averne la minima idea! Con questi pensieri, dopo aver salutato Hermione, Ryta si era diretta a passo svelto verso la Sala Grande, in cerca di Cedric. Fu più fortunata, perché lo trovò in giro per i corridoi. - Ciao Cedric!- lo richiamò. Non appena la vide voltandosi, le rivolse un sorriso dolce e radioso. Era particolarmente bello, pensò Ryta mentre lui le si avvicinava. Se solo il suo cuore battesse per lui invece che per quello stupido insensibile! - Ciao Ryta. allora hai preso una decisione?- chiese senza indugio. - Sì. sai ci ho pensato bene, e sarei molto contenta di avere un cavaliere come te! Per me va benissimo!- se possibile il sorriso di Cedric divenne ancora più radioso. - Ma. ma è fantastico! Cioè, sono molto contento che tu abbia deciso di accettare! Allora perfetto, ti aspetto vicino alla scalinata alle otto. Per te va bene?- - Perfetto!- rispose Ryta sorridendo. - I Campioni dovranno aprire le danze e sedere assieme ai giudici. te la senti?- chiese titubante, come per paura che tutto quel sogno potesse infrangersi. - Non ho nessun problema!- la decisione nella voce di Ryta gli fece sparire ogni dubbio. - A-allora a domani!- - Sì, a domani!- rispose la ragazza, dopo di che si allontanò diretta alla torre dei Grifondoro. Era quasi giunta davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa, che questo si aprì e ne uscì fuori Harry. Pareva piuttosto imbarazzato e sembrava che avesse qualcosa da dire. Non appena Ryta lo vide, si irrigidì. Si sentiva come se lo avesse tradito, come se accettando la proposta di Cedric, avesse commesso un grave errore. Harry evidentemente, cercava proprio lei. - Ah, eccoti qui.- disse con un fare impacciato - ti stavo cercando.- - Dimmi.- disse lei cercando di essere più disinvolta. La tensione tra i due poteva tagliarsi a fette. - Ehm. ecco. mi chiedevo se tu. se tu.- ancora prima che potesse finire le parole, già un groppo nella gola di Ryta prese a premerle, soffocandola. Possibile che stesse per dire proprio quelle fatidiche parole, quelle che aveva sperato per settimane? Possibile che si fosse deciso quando era ormai troppo tardi? - . vorresti venire al ballo con me?- ci fu un attimo di silenzio interminabile, nel quale Harry l'aveva fissata con occhi speranzosi. - Mi dispiace. ma.- la sua voce le pareva uscire senza che lei lo volesse, così, senza pensarci, e il tono era particolarmente anormale -. non posso. al ballo ci vado già con Cedric - concluse, mentre sentiva che avrebbe voluto piangere per la rabbia, rabbia contro di lui, che l'aveva costretta ad accettare quella proposta perché sempre lui ci aveva messo così tanto tempo! Harry manifestò palesemente di esserci rimasto male, ma più di tutto si avvertiva la rabbia che lo attanagliava. - Ah capisco. bene! Era meglio se non ti dicevo niente! Ora scusa ma devo andare, ho da fare!- e senza nemmeno lasciarla parlare, entrò nella Sala Comune velocemente e lasciando una scia di freddezza al suo passaggio. Ryta fece per seguirlo, ma quando anche lei si fu arrampicata su per il buco del ritratto lui era già salito ai dormitori. Era arrabbiata, incavolata nera. Peggio per lui, poteva dirmelo prima! Non mi importa se ci è rimasto male!. Questi erano i suoi pensieri, che continuavano a ronzargli in testa. Mentre si dirigeva in camera sua, incrociò Ron. - Ehi Ryta, tu lo sai con chi va Hermione al ballo?- chiese curioso. Era da un po' che il ragazzo continuava a porsi quella domanda. Ryta però, non gli rispose nemmeno e lo ignorò completamente dirigendosi verso la sua meta. - Ma. ma che le prende?-  
  
Continua.  
  
Ok, mi sono sentita buona oggi, ed ho pubblicato tanti bei capitoli! Voglio ringraziare Darktail, per la bontà che ha avuto. Grazie, grazie di cuore! Qualcuno mi apprezza ^_^. Spero che chiunque leggerà questa storia segua il suo esempio, mi piacerebbe molto. Un bacio Ryta 


End file.
